Doppelgänger
by Validia
Summary: Luciano Vargas había oído hablar de cosas raras en el mundo, lugares donde la gente desaparece y simplemente no vuelve; siempre estuvo seguro de cuan tontas eran esas historias...hasta que un día cayo por un agujero y ahora ara lo que sea para volver a su mundo...Y es que el mundo 1P, está a punto de descubrir que existe más de un caminante.
1. La cueva

_Y heme aquí n_n Este es un proyecto medio raro y algo loco. Pero aun así espero que les guste. Se trata básicamente de los 2P, pero más adelante verán que no solo de ellos._

_Y bien, comencemos…_

_._

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

_._

_._

_El único viaje de verdad, el único baño de juventud, no sería ir hacia nuevos paisajes, _

_sino tener otros ojos, ver el universo con los ojos de otro. _

_De cien otros, ver los cien universos que cada uno de ellos ve, que cada uno de ellos es._

(Marcel Proust)

.

**Capítulo 1, **

**LA CUEVA **

(POV Luciano)

_._

Eh oído hablar de cosas raras en el mundo, lugares donde sucede lo inexplicable, zonas donde la gente desaparece y simplemente no vuelve. ¿Dónde se encuentran estos espacios? La ciencia no puede precisarlo, pero lo cierto es que se ha hablado de ellos desde hace siglos. Claro que no todos creen en estas cosas, pero tampoco creerían que existen representaciones humanas de las naciones y lo cierto es que existen, lo sé porque soy una de ellas. Mi nombre es Luciano Doménico Vargas Romanesi, pero ustedes deben llamarme Italia o Norte de Italia…No, en serio, llámenme Italia, no somos amigos como para que me tuteen.

En fin…Yo mismo nunca creí en esos rumores, soy hombre de ideas fijas y no tengo tiempo para la ciencia ficción. Así que cuando algún cretino intentaba asustarme con esas tonterías, simplemente sacaba mi cuchilla preferida y lo amenazaba con cortarle una oreja. Por desgracia nunca he podido cumplir la amenaza, siempre hay quien me detenga: mi hermano, Alemania o cualquier otro aguafiestas sin sentido del humor.

Pero aunque nunca creí en esos cuentos, no podía obviar el hecho de que habían estado pasando cosas muy raras en La Spezia, específicamente en Manarola. Esa ciudad siempre me gusto, saben, era romántica y hermosa, básicamente igualita a mí. Por eso escuchar que habían estado desapareciendo personas de la nada, me inquieto. Las autoridades no solían investigar demasiado estos incidentes, básicamente porque se daban cada tantas décadas y siempre existía la posibilidad de que la víctima simplemente hubiese caído al mar. Manarola está junto al mar, así que no sería raro.

Los humanos son así, viven al día y no se preocupan demasiado por lo inexplicable, para ellos siempre hay problemas más urgentes y no podían molestarse por cosas que no sentían que estuviesen en sus manos. Pero yo eh vivido por siglos y sí que recuerdo las desapariciones desde el inicio, aunque fuese más que nada para asustar con sus exagerados relatos a mis hermanos, esos pobres crédulos.

Sin embargo un día la curiosidad pudo conmigo, habían desaparecido dos niños y la ciudad una vez más (como cada década) se había vuelto loca buscándolos. Sobra decir que no aparecieron jamás, pero un año después de que esto sucediera me encontré en Manarola para arreglar un par de asuntos, no pregunten cuales, a ustedes no les incumbe mi vida, ¡¿entendieron?!

Pues bien, tras terminar con mi negocio allí, me di cuenta de que aún tenía mucho tiempo antes de tener que volver al trabajo y me dije: ¡Qué diablos, buscare entretenimiento! Normalmente me enredaría con mujeres hermosas. Pero ese día dios quiso que me acordara de las desapariciones y termine investigando por mera curiosidad.

Una cosa llevo a la otra y cuando menos lo pensé, estaba en una maldita casucha abandonada que olía bastante a humedad y que al parecer los gatos locales usaban de guarida. La cuestión es que me adentre mucho en la propiedad y un desgraciado gato me salto encima, lo hubiera matado si el suelo de madera no hubiese colapsado por la putrefacción, cayendo en un profundo agujero el maldito animal y yo. Los dos rodamos por un túnel muy inclinado y terminamos tirados e inconscientes (al menos yo sí) en algún lugar por debajo de Manarola.

Cuando desperté, el gato ya se había ido y yo obviamente estaba solo. Normalmente no me da miedo la obscuridad ni creo que me persigan los fantasmas de las víctimas que me eh cargado con los años, pero debo admitir que estar en una cueva desconocida y ubicada vaya a saber dónde, no es mi idea de una situación normal. Así que saque mi celular y marque a mi estúpido fratello por ayuda, pero el aparato no tenía señal. Lo único que queda en situaciones como esa, es blasfemar de la rabia y esperar que dios este dormido y no te escuche; así que básicamente eso hice.

Bueno, obviamente eso no me iba a sacar de allí, así que pasado un rato me controle y comencé a caminar buscando una salida. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo camine o si termine yendo en círculos, solo sé que al cabo de un buen rato, me encontré mareado (probablemente por el aire viciado del lugar) y por segunda vez en el día, me desmaye.

Cuando me desperté de nuevo, aun seguía tirado en frio suelo de la cueva y haciendo de tripas corazón me puse otra vez en pie para seguir caminando. Pero por lo visto aquel día dios estaba indulgente, por que milagrosamente encontré la luz al final del túnel y al cabo de unos desesperantes minutos me encontraba expuesto una vez más a la luz del sol y respirando aire limpio.

Me tire de rodillas al suelo, semi cubriéndome los ojos con la mano, quería ayudar a mi vista a acostumbrarse de nuevo a la luz. Cuando por fin lo logre, me puse en pie y revise los alrededores para ubicarme y volver a Manarola, en todo el camino no pude dejar de reflexionar sobre mi estupidez. ¿A quién rayos se le ocurre ocuparse en una jodida y estrafalaria búsqueda como esa? ¡Casi me había costado la vida! Me prometí que nunca volvería a hacerlo.

_._

Me costó horas volver a Manarola y cuando por fin llegue me dirigí de inmediato al hotel en que me hospedaba.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece? – me pregunto el hombre que atendía la recepción y yo simplemente conteste.

- Me hospedo aquí y necesito mi llave, es la habitación 87.

El hombre reviso sus registros y me miro con cara de pocos amigos.

- Muy gracioso muchacho, la habitación 87 no ha sido alquilada en TODA la semana.

- ¡¿Qué?!...¡El que debe dejarse de bromas eres tú maldito viejo, porque no estoy de humor! – grite cabreado.

- No me amenaces pedazo de _merde_, porque no respondo de lo que te haga – me contesto el tipo en el mismo tono.

Bien…entenderán que a mí, NADIE me habla así. Por lo que saque uno de mis cuchillos y lo amenace con él... El hombre palideció y tartamudeando me dio la llave que había solicitado. Yo se la arranque de las manos y me dirigí a mi habitación.

La decoración era distinta y eso me extraño, pero como venía hecho una lástima, me metí al baño cuanto antes y hubiera durado allí un buen rato si no hubiese escuchado la sirena de la policía. Al principio me pareció oír mal, pero luego me enfurecí porque ese estúpido recepcionista había llevado la broma muy lejos. Salí del cuarto dispuesto a asesinarlo, pero por más que busque, no encontré mi maleta por ningún lado y empecé a ponerme rojo de la rabia. Sin embargo los oficiales ya subían por las escaleras y algo me decía que por hoy era mejor claudicar, ya volvería mas tarde a ajustarle cuentas a ese infeliz.

Me coloque de nuevo la ropa sucia y salí de la habitación. No podía bajar, así que subí al techo, ahora estaba atrapado y lo sabía. Pero yo no soy de los que se entregan fácilmente, así que rebusque desesperado una vía de escape y la encontré en un tubo de cañería por el cual me deslice hasta el suelo. Luego me escabullí de las patrullas y me fui directo a buscar a la representación de Manarola.

_._

El pequeño Manarola vive en zona discreta y muy bonita de la ciudad, aparenta ser solo un crio, pero al igual que yo es bastante antiguo. Aquel día me presente en su casa de improvisto y el chiquillo pego un fuerte bote del asiento en el que estaba.

- Necesito tu ayuda – le dije hosco, pues la escapada me había dejado irritable.

El niño se me quedo viendo como si viese algún muerto, pero yo no estaba de humor y lo zarandee bruscamente. Manarola se echó a llorar y me suplico que lo soltara, finalmente lo hice a regañadientes y utilizando lo que quedaba de mi auto control, le explique la situación en que me hallaba. Durante todo el relato el chiquillo no me quito la vista de encima y aunque me sentía muy incómodo, termine sin pausas la explicación. El silencio reino durante unos minutos, ninguno de los dos hacíamos sonido alguno, luego él hablo.

- Es una historia fascinante jefe, ¿pero le aseguro que no sabía que usted estaba aquí?

- Yo te llame antes de venir, ¿lo olvidas?

- Se lo juro jefe, usted no me llamo.

Me molesto mucho que el mentecato me dijera eso, si yo no estoy tonto, se perfectamente cuando llamo a alguien por teléfono y cuando no. Entonces fue cuando la vi, la foto en la que el posaba con su jefe, o sea yo. Solo que no recordaba haberme hecho esa foto y estoy seguro de no tener esa ropa en mis armarios. Pero lo más desconcertante, es que mis ojos, es decir los de la foto, eran de color miel. Quede en shock por un momento, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

Primero esa cueva extraña, luego no me reconocían en el hotel, mi maleta no aparecía, Manarola aseguraba que yo no le llame y encima esta espeluznante foto. Era claro que algo no estaba bien y yo debía averiguar qué. No tenía dinero para moverme en la ciudad y la policía me buscaba, así que le pedí a Manarola que me proveyera de un pasaje para largarme de allí cuanto antes y una vez en Venecia, me dirigí a mi casa.

No me gusta vivir en Roma con Flavio, básicamente porque es una molestia con piernas, se la pasa jodiendo sobre la moda y nunca te deja respirar. Además, Venecia es mi ambiente, el lugar donde me siento a mis anchas. Por eso es que vivo solo.

La llave no encajo en la cerradura y aquello me tenso, así que me cole cual vil ladrón de casas. Una vez dentro me asee y me alimente, solo que una vez más me encontré rodeado de incongruencias. La casa no estaba decorada según mi estilo (siempre soy quisquilloso al respecto) y no recordaba tener ciertos muebles. Pero lo realmente desagradable fue encontrar más fotos mías, solo que yo aparecía con alguien muy similar a Flavio pero muy diferente a la vez. El hombre que se suponía era yo, sonreía como imbécil a la cámara y no parecía muy inteligente, el otro tenía cara de malas pulgas, algo que yo simplemente no he visto en Flavio jamás; para colmo el Flavio de la foto no era rubio como se supone, mi hermano adora su cabello de metrosexual, saben, no podría imaginármelo tiñéndoselo. Busque más fotografías para cerciórame que era una broma pesada (probablemente de Alemania), pero cada imagen me horrorizaba más y más, todos eran tipos que yo conocía, pero eran diferentes a como los recordaba los últimos siglos; completamente diferentes, en realidad.

Era evidente que estaba en un lio y era de los gordos además…

_._

_**Continuara…**_

_._

* * *

_._

_Seguro se están preguntado por qué Luciano no es un psicópata sediento de sangre, bueno la verdad los 2P son solo una versión alternativa a la 1P, por lo que bien podrían ser la personalidad opuesta a los mismos 1P o solo la personalidad nacional alternativa, es decir que no necesariamente son psicópatas. _

_Por cierto que cada capítulo será contado desde la perspectiva de un país/personaje, pueden repetirse sin embargo._

_Otra cosa que le quiero comentar es que actualizare más o menos cada semana y no antes. Lo siento mucho u_u en serio, pero tengo muchos proyectos pendientes no solo en fanfiction sino también en mi vida, así que solo podre actualizar cada semana. E igual si les voy a pedir que comenten si lo leen, sé que a algunos les incomoda hacerlo, pero si no lo hacen yo no sé si alguien lo está leyendo. Y si nadie lee, para que caray escribo; además los comentarios retro alimentan a todo escritor de este medio, solo así se si puedo mejorar y comprender mis fallas como escritora, de modo que se los encargo mucho._

_._

**Nota:** La palabra Doppelgänger proviene del alemán y se define como un doble fantasmagórico de una persona viva. La palabra se divide en dos "Doppel" que significa doble y "gänger" que se traduce como andante. Según el novelista Jean Paulen se traduciría como: "El que camina al lado" o "El segundo caminante". El término suele ser también usado en la literatura como "El Gemelo malvado", "El otro yo de una persona" o simplemente la otra cara y/o personalidad de alguien.


	2. Busqueda

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

.

_Existen circunstancias en que la audacia es la verdadera prudencia._

(Camillo Benso)

.

**Capítulo 2, **

**BÚSQUEDA**

(POV Flavio)

.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde la última vez que Luciano se comunicó conmigo y empezaba a preocuparme. Llame al pequeño Manarola y él me confirmo que Luciano había llamado para informarle de su visita, pero dijo que este nunca se apareció. Por su parte, el encargado del hotel en que se hospedo mi hermano me dijo que no lo había vuelto a ver y que había dejado todas sus pertenencias en la habitación, luego se ofreció a enviármelas.

Nadie sabía dónde estaba Luciano, era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. Por otro lado, no es la primera vez que mi hermano hace estas cosas, saben, pero incluso él es consciente de que más de dos días desaparecido es demasiado. No quería alarmar sin razón a nuestros superiores, porque no tenía certeza de que no estuviese de juerga por ahí, así que decidí que si al finalizar el día no se comunicaba, tomaría personalmente cartas en el asunto.

El cuarto día llego, pero no así Luciano. Algo grave había pasado, lo presentía. Pero no quería armar un pandemónium por mis temores, así que llame al único país que me seguiría en esta loca investigación de buena gana: España. Andrés no se impactó mucho con la noticia, más bien parecía feliz; aunque claro acepto ayudarme a buscar a mi fratello. Pero Lutz, solo dios sabe cómo, se enteró y decidió que también iría a "brindarnos" una mano. Y eso que yo le grite hasta cansarme que estaba estúpido si creía que lo dejaría entrar a Italia.

No suelo ser maldito (bueno, no siempre) pero la amistad entre Alemania y mi hermano nunca me gusto demasiado. Entiendo bien por qué se llevan de perlas (ambos son un par de salvajes) pero eso no significa que tenga que agradarme. Y a veces cuando peleo verbalmente con Lutz, cosa muy seguida, le grito que está pervirtiendo a mi hermano. Un argumento descarado, todo sea dicho, porque Luciano no necesita ayuda para pervertirse, el solo se basta.

Sea como fuere esto, lo cierto es que partimos juntos a Manarola. Lutz llevaba a su enorme perro y el animal se puso de inmediato a seguir el rastro de mi hermano. Nos perdimos por varias calles antes de llegar a una casucha abandonada y muy decadente, por cierto; era grande es verdad, pero más fea no podía ser. Mi hermano suele decirme que debo apreciar más la belleza de las cosas abandonadas, luego me suelta un discurso sobre la importancia de las raíces históricas y su papel fundamental en la vida de una nación, etc…etc…Yo sin embargo creo que lo feo es feo y no hay manera de cambiar eso, ¿si me entienden?. Osea, si lo feo fuera bueno, nadie compraría mi hermosa y súper fina ropa italiana, se la comprarían en cambio a…a…que se yo, a cualquier país ajeno a mi buen gusto, andarían por ahí vestidos como este maldito macho-patatas o con los horrorosos y bastante hortera chalecos que se pone Inglaterra. Mi dios, hay tantos países mal vestidos, uno creería que con verme aprenderían algo de buen gusto, tal vez deba proponer ese tema en la siguiente cumbre mundial y…

- Flavio, me estas oyendo joder, llevo seis minutos hablándote y tú en las malditas nubes – me reclamo Andrés a mi lado, estaba irritado, y yo supongo que es por venir aquí a buscar a mi hermano cuando ambos se detestan en principio.

Saben, mi hermano tiene algunos fuertes antagonistas, pero Andrés no suele pelear con él por consideración a mí, aun así siempre eh sabido que siente por mi hermano lo mismo que yo siento por el vulgar macho-patatas de Lutz: un profundo desprecio mutuo y reciproco.

- Es probable que se distrajera pensando en sus usuales mariconadas – se burló el estúpido alemán. ¿Por qué rayos permití que nos acompañara?...Ah sí, necesitaba a su perro rastreador.

- Entremos – fue todo lo que dijo Andrés tan cortante como siempre y acto seguido nos adéntranos en la propiedad.

Si por fuera era fea, no creerían cuanto más lo era por dentro, telarañas por aquí y por allá, muebles viejos y anticuados pudriéndose por todos lados, me da escalofríos de solo evocarlos. Recorrimos el lugar de arriba abajo hasta que al final llegamos a una habitación desvencijada cuyo piso de madera había colapsado y dejaba ver un agujero obscuro sin final aparente.

Ni muerto voy a admitir esto en voz alta, pero Alemania es un tipo bien preparado (a veces), llevaba accesorios para situaciones como estas, lo que en otro momento me hubiese servido para burlarme por exagerado y ridículo, pero que en las actuales circunstancias me ayudaba y mucho. Y es que resulta que el perro había indicado que el rastro de mi _fratello_ se perdía justo allí abajo, por lo que no nos quedaba de otra más que bajar. Ojala no estuviese herido o peor aún…muerto.

Lutz bajo primero por la cuerda para revisar, pasaron diez minutos y nada, pasaron otros diez y no volvía, cuando llegamos a la media hora Andrés opto por bajar él mismo, pero el resultado fue idéntico. Finalmente y a regañadientes decidí que tenía que bajar también, pero al parecer el perro se asustó de quedarse solo y en un intento de retenerme se me echo encima, fue así que caímos ambos por el hoyo…

No se preocupen, no nos matamos, en un punto el agujero se inclinaba y ambos rodamos hasta el fondo. Y como si mi suerte no pudiera ser peor, caí primero y el perro me cayó encima (con lo pesado que era) mientras sollozaba del susto, pese a que el lastimado era yo ¿pueden creerlo?

Bueno, yo llevaba conmigo una lámpara y enseguida la encendí, al parecer me encontraba en una especie de antiestética caverna. Yo estaba asustado porque no sabía dónde estaban los otros dos, el lugar era una tumba y olía igual que una...Ok, no sé cómo huelen las tumbas, pero seguro que se parece mucho al aire pesado de esa caverna. Saque mi celular para ubicar a los otros dos pero la señal estaba muerta. ¡Joder! ¿Acaso dios me castiga por mal vestido? ¿O acaso seria por insultar a Lutz y todo eso?...nah ni que fura para ta…

El perro comenzó a lloriquear a mí a mi lado, al parecer se estaba tan asustando como yo. Mire al animal que se pegaba a mi como lapa y bajaba las orejas con angustia, se imaginan la cara que pondría Lutz cuando le echase en cara que su "poderoso" perro gigantón no es capaz de ponerse valiente ante las adversidades. Ja,ja.

SNIFF- SNIFF

Gimoteo de nuevo el animal y se pegó a mí un poco más, desde mi Angulo se veía más joven de lo esperado, como un cachorro demasiado verde para su tamaño, algo así como su dueño, siempre pretendiendo fingir la madurez que claramente no tiene, no sé cómo mi hermano lo aguanta. Pero independientemente de lo que yo sintiera o no por Lutz, el perro no era mi enemigo.

- De acuerdo, amigo, será nuestro secreto – le consolé acariciándole la cabeza.

El perro me regalo una mirada de gratitud y sentí un inexplicable nudo en la garganta. Supongo que me recordó un poco mi posición, allí yo era el más responsable de los dos, dependía de mi buscar un plan de acción y por mi honor que lo encontraría. Sin darme cuenta me lleve una mano a la cabellera, allí donde mi hermoso cabello rubio cenizo lucia autentica tierra enmugreciéndolo; de veras que ansiaba un buen baño y desinfectante, con todo y sus sales minerales, pero lo primero es lo primero y había que salir de allí y buscar a mi fratello. Por lo visto solo tenía dos opciones, subir de nuevo por la cuerda y dejar al perro atrás para pedir ayuda o...quedarme abajo y buscar a los otros dos. Lo lógico es que hiciera lo primero, lo sé, pero termine cediendo ante los ojitos del perro que parecía adivinar mis intenciones.

En fin, no me quedaba de otra, había que caminar en esa horrible caverna con la esperanza de encontrar a los demás, ojala Luciano no estuviese muerto. Aunque al menos yo no estaba solo, tenía después de todo al único miembro del grupo con olfato súper desarrollado, y eso ya es decir bastante…

.

_**Continuara…**_

.

* * *

.

_Y ahí esta Flavio al rescate 6_6_

**Sulcar:**Mil y un gracias por comentar, comenzaba a pensar que nadie lo haría nunca, así que te dejo el segundo capítulo **n_n** Y si probablemente se encuentren con sus doppelgänger **;D** y bueno, creo que si los 2p fueran sanguinarios, su mundo ya no existiría, además ellos están ahí para proteger a su pueblo aun siendo 2p.


	3. Italianos locos

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

.

_Cuando una batalla está perdida, sólo los que han huido pueden combatir en otra_

(Demóstenes)

.

**Capítulo 3, **

**ITALIANOS LOCOS**

(POV Lutz)

.

Me asegure de ir soltando cuerda mientras descendía, no quería quedarme atrapado allí abajo. Sé que de pasar eso ni Andrés ni el marica de Flavio me rescatarían, además que mi hermano Gilen armaría una nueva cruzada…eso, o convertiría mi casa en el anfitrión de los segundos juicios de Salem y no estoy seguro de querer ninguna de esas opciones…

El hoyo bajaba lugubremente por mas de una hora hasta un destino desconocido, era una caida larga que gracias a su inclinacion no patrocinaba la muerte. Mas abajo la inclinacion se acentuaba y formaba una especie de resbaladilla irregular. Una vez llegado hasta el fondo me percaté de que estaba en una cueva no muy alta, el aire era espeso y casi podría jurar que la señal interfaz de los aparatos no funcionaría allí abajo. Rápidamente me cerciore de esto último y decidí el siguiente plan de acción.

Según Reißend*, mi perrito, el rastro de Luciano se perdía allí abajo, así que considerando el agujero que había en el suelo de la casucha, la madera putrefacta que me encontré atorada mientras bajaba y la pendiente del hoyo por el que descendí, era evidente lo que había pasado. Luciano debía estar allí abajo. No había sangre cerca de donde estaba parado, así que al parecer no se había herido de gravedad al bajar. Pero eso no hacia menos precarias las circunstancias, pues Italia llevaba al menos tres días sin comer o beber nada, debía darme prisa y encontrarlo.

Jale un poco la cuerda por la que había bajado, quería avisarles a los otros dos que había llegado al suelo y que era seguro, pero no me imaginaba que ese par de imbéciles estarían conversando y que jamás vieron la cuerda tensarse varias veces. Así que ingenuamente confiado en mis supuestos apoyos, avance por la cueva llamando a Luciano. Era probable que no me escuchara si estaba (como temía) desmayado, pero aun así debía hacerlo por si acaso.

La cueva era extensa y tenía varios pasadizos, pero afortunadamente nunca encontré sangre por donde caminaba, eso significaba que no se había herido cuando paso por esos sitios. Sin embargo el tiempo aún era un factor crucial, no podía devolverme a reportarme con los otros.

Camine y camine por la caverna intentando encontrar al susodicho, pero por más que avanzaba no aparecía, era como si la cueva fuese interminable. De repente una intensa luz me rodeo y sentí un gran mareo abordarme, más que si hubiera mesclado cerveza con cocaína (aclarando que eso aún no lo intento, mi hermano me estrangularía). Desperté tendido en el suelo, al parecer me había desmayado y no sabía por cuanto tiempo. Saque mi celular y me di cuenta de que habían pasado mas de cinco horas desde que me deslice por túnel, Luciano aun no aparecía.

_Cretino idiota, como me mete en problemas._

- Oye, ¿eres tu verdad? – escuche que gritaban.

- ¿Qué? – quien rayos me hablaba, ¿sería Luciano?

- Has tardado muchisimo en volver y eh tenido que bajar también, ¿pero qué coño haces durmiendo?

- ¿Ahh?

- Vaya gillipollas, ¿acaso perdiste la capacidad de hablar?

- O-oye…¿viste la luz?, ¿la luz cegadora?

- ¿La luz?...no sé de qué me hablas.

- ¿No te desmayaste acaso?

- Como crees…estoy algo mareado, pero hace mucho que me acostumbre a las sensaciones adversas – y Andrés se mostró taciturno, como si rememorara todo su pasado – Bueno mejor seguimos, no sea que se loco este herido.

- Luciano no es ningún…bueno, tal vez un poquito.

.

España es un tipo silencioso, saben, no hablo ni jota en todo el trayecto, parecía más bien ensimismado, así que no insistí para que conversara. No sé además de que podríamos charlar, es un tipo extraño y su pueblo lo es más. Supongo que tal vez se llevaría mejor con mis hermanos o mis primos, los eh visto hablar antes; yo en cambio no entiendo la cabeza de los viejos, siempre tan anticuada y cansada por la vida, me aterra pensar que algún dia yo podria terminar igual, sin aparente curiosidad por el mundo y rumiendo el pasado imborrable de mi historia.

Ambos seguimos andando en silencio por mas de una hora y de nuevo la luz se hizo presente, pero esta vez no me desmaye, sino que salimos a un pequeño claro que rodeaba la salida a la cueva. Muchos arboles impedian ver mas alla, era una especie de entrada escondida vaya a saber donde.

- Luz, bendita seas – murmuro Andrés a mi lado, casi se echaba de rodillas y besaba el suelo, como cuando Colon descubrió América.

Yo solamente me acomode la gorra que llevaba puesta, de manera que la visera me librase de la intensidad luminosa, pronto mis ojos se acostumbraron.

- ¿Adónde ahora? – pregunte al aire y Andrés solo se sacudió las ropas.

- A Manarola obviamente, Flavio debe estar desesperado.

Chasque la lengua en desacuerdo, me daba igual que el imbécil ese se desesperara, por mí que aguardase todo el día, mi prioridad era Luciano.

- No, primero busquemos a Luciano.

- Ni hablar, iremos donde Flavio, yo solo vine aquí por él y no proseguiré sin él.

- Has lo que te dé en gana, vuelve tu solo a Manarola, yo me quedo a buscar a Luciano.

Mala idea, solo que no lo sabía en ese momento. España se largó y yo seguí revisando los alrededores, no encontré nada por ningún lado y ya empezaba a oscurecerse el firmamento. Recuerdo que escuche como se quebraban varias ramas tras de mi y me ubique en poción defensiva, no fuera a ser algún animal salvaje. Pero la figura que salió de entre la floresta tenía dos piernas y era humana, ademas venia acompañada de un perro, mi perro a decir verdad.

- Reißend – llame a este último - ven aquí perrito.

Reißend corrió a mi encuentro y lamio mi rostro con alegría, se notaba que había pasado un mal rato con ese idiota.

- ¡Por dios, menos mal no era un vago como temía! – lloriqueaba el rubio Vargas - Aunque, por otro lado - y se paro medio en pose - sí que luces como un vago, ¿sabes?

- Mira Flavio, no comiences con tus cosas. ¿Acaso yo te digo perra afeminada? Y bien que te luce el apodo.

Flavio apretó los dientes rabioso, pero se contuvo de gritarme cualquier palabrota, yo sin embargo no tenía tiempo para observarlo, miraba en derredor para buscar una salida.

- ¡Sácame de aquí y cállate! – grito finalmente el idiota y casi me rio en su cara.

- Mmm supongo…primero busquemos a tu hermano.

Me acerque al canino para darle a oler uno objeto de Luciano, Reißend olisqueo febril los alrededores y finalmente aulló entusiasmado, parecía haber encontrado el rastro. Pero por más que seguíamos al perro, este no dejaba de avanzar sin toparse con absolutamente nada, claro hasta el momento en que descubrió un caminito de terracería y no hubo de otra que tomarlo. Era evidente que no encontraríamos nada esa noche.

Tardamos mucho en llegar a Manarola y mi estómago rugía desesperado, no me quedaban barras de granola para de emergencia, me las había comido todas horas antes. Pero como era muy noche, no encontramos nada abierto, ni un maldito supermercado de 24 hrs. Finalmente nos arrastramos de nuevo al hotel con la esperanza de que tuvieran servicio a cuarto.

- ¿Se les ofrece algo? – dijo el recepcionista.

- Nos hospedamos aquí, denos por favor nuestras llaves – estábamos muy agotados para ninguna cháchara, hasta Reißend sacaba la lengua agotado.

- ¿Cuál es su número?

- La mía es la 28 y la de él…

- La 32

- Haber déjeme ver…Constanza Bonelli? – Y el hombre releyó la lista de hospedaje – disculpe, debe haber un error aquí dice que la 28 es de una señora Bonelli y que se hospeda sola.

- No, no, no. Mi nombre es Flavio Giuseppe Vargas Romanesi y le aseguro que me hospedo en la 28.

- Has de estar equivocando dandy, si dice que no es la tuya, pues no es la tuya – le sermone - Oiga a mí deme la 32, ¿quiere?

El hombre reviso los registros y en su cara se dibujó la molestia.

- ¿Es acaso una broma? Nadie se hospeda en la 32 y está claro que su amigo no es una chica.

- Eso ultimo está a discusión… – eh iba a exponer mis argumentos para eso, pero Flavio me interrumpió.

- Oiga que le pasa, nosotros nos hospedamos aquí hace una horas, se lo juro por San francisco de Asís, allá en los cielos. Por qué abrimos de mentir.

- Y yo que sé, vienen vestidos como vagabundos y no es la primera vez que me juegan ese tipo de bromas, la otra vez un sujeto muy violento me la aplico.

Pero al parecer el idiota de Flavio solo había escuchado la primera parte, porque salto muy indignado a replicar.

- ¡Descarado!, ¿sabes acaso lo que traigo puesto? Ni con todo tu salario te comprarías esta ropa, _Scemo_*

- Voy a llamar a la policía si no se largan – comenzó a calentarse el dependiente, al mismo tiempo que Flavio se calentaba también y yo me irritaba.

- ¡Pero aquí nos hospedamos! – proteste.

- ¡LARGO! – grito colérico el hombre que ahora esgrimía una escopeta, ¿acaso todos los italianos están locos?

Flavio y yo nos retiramos prudencialmente, yo no traía armas conmigo como no fuera una navaja suiza y varios desarmadores, pero ninguno de ellos podía hacerle frente a una escopeta Benelli*. Teníamos que replantearnos la estrategia de ataque.

- ¡Shht, shht!

Pude escuchar mientras salíamos presurosos, y nada más quedar fuera del campo visual del sujeto, sentí como un par de manos nos jalaban hacia los setos…

.

**_Continuara…_**

.

* * *

.

_Creo que el recepcionista compro una escopeta desde la visita de Luciano XD_

_._

**Notas: **

Reißend puede traducirse como raudo o veloz, supuse que Lutz usaria un nombre asi para su perro. 6_6

Scemo es una groseria comun en Italia, podria traducirse como "idiota".

La escopeta Benelli es un arma de fabricacion italiana, al parecer es muy usada por allá.

_._

_._

**Sulcar: **Flavio no gusta de las pasarelas de Milan, las ama y no las ve si no las ama. **6_6 **Pero lo cierto es que su relacion con Alemania es igual de peliaguda que la de Lovino con Ludwig, solo que Ludwig no le sigue el juego a Lovino y Lutz si, jeje.

Ese perro es la onda y como dicen que todo se parece a su dueño, ¿tu que crees, se parece a Lutz? **;D**


	4. El otro mundo

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

.

_Ten, pues, buen ánimo, hija mía, y no te preocupes por mí, sea lo que sea que me pase en este mundo. _

_Nada puede pasarme que Dios no quiera. Y todo lo que él quiere, por muy malo que nos parezca, es en realidad lo mejor._

(Tomás Moro)

.

**Capítulo 4,**

**EL OTRO MUNDO**

(POV Andres)

.

De bajar yo mismo por el túnel a dejar que Flavio lo hiciera, prefería hacerlo yo mismo, porque Flavio es después de todo mi protegido, aun cuando allá pasado mucho tiempo desde que ocupo de mí.

Aquel túnel era funesto y desagradable, no parecía tener fin y justo cuando estaba por dar la vuelta en una de sus curvas, me encontré con Alemania, yacía tirado en el suelo como dormido, así que por eso es que el imbécil tardaba tanto, ¿a quién coño se le ocurre dormirse en una cueva como esa?

Tras despertarlo Lutz comenzó a hablar sobre una luz imaginaria y estupideces de ese tipo, quise gritarle que era un subnormal, pero lo cierto es que si había sentido una sensación rara justo antes de encontrarlo. Era todo tan extraño y no solo el hecho de haber terminado en una situación semejante. Me pregunte donde estaría la salida o si encontraríamos pronto al depravado de Luciano, porque si no, era evidente que no podría descansar de una vez por todas y al venir hasta Italia había albergado la esperanza de poder hacer turismo. No me creía que el loco ese estuviera en problemas, lo más seguro es que estaba de parranda o mortalmente borracho por allí. No era la primera vez que asustaba con su insensatez al pobre Flavio.

- Mi dios, la luz otra vez – escuche que decía Alemania, pero en esta ocasión estaba en lo cierto.

Pronto salimos a un claro rodeado de floresta, que parecía lo suficientemente escondido para no verse desde fuera. Al menos estábamos a salvo, quería besar el suelo, independientemente de lo que fuera a pensar Lutz.

- ¿Adónde ahora? – me pregunto el tío y yo simplemente me encogí de hombros, me daba igual de momento, estaba conforme con el momentáneo alivio, aunque…

- A Manarola obviamente, Flavio debe estar desesperado.

Lutz solo chasqueo la lengua, se bien que le desagrada Romano, pero a mí eso me importa un bledo.

- No, primero busquemos a Luciano.

- Ni hablar, iremos donde Flavio, yo solo vine aquí por él y no proseguiré sin él – y era cierto, a mí que cojones me importaba Luciano, por mí que le dieran un tiro.

- Has lo que te dé en gana – me respondió Alemania y yo solo le regale mueca, no estaba de humor ni para una chica pelea. Además me preocupaba lo que estuviera pasando Flavio, se bien que le aterra la obscuridad y la soledad un poco, además esa habitación desvencijada olía a orines, debía estar pasándola muy mal.

Me costó bastante encontrar una salida del claro y algo más volver a Manarola, no parecía que se usara mucho ese camino. Nada más ubicarme de nuevo, me dirigí a la casucha en que dejara a Romano, pero mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando me tope de frente con una casa restaurada como por obra de magia, había incluso niños jugando en el patio. ¡¿Pero qué carajo estaba pasando?!

Pude sentir como me recorría un escalofrió, esa era la zona, estaba cien por ciento seguro y esa debía ser la casa. Busque como loco una explicación, quizás si estaba errado, quizás me confundía. Pero nada, esa DEBÍA ser la casa.

- Maldición – deje escapar asustado, tenía los bellos erizados, tuve que detenerme a respirar.

Los vecinos se asustaron un poco al verme en ese estado, uno de ellos se me acerco preocupado.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – y yo quise decirle que para nada, pero no me salía el habla. Me desmaye fugazmente.

Cuando desperté estaba tendido sobre una banca de jardín, a mi lado había una anciana y su hijo, me informaron que me había desvanecido y ellos me habían llevado a su casa. Eran amables, debo admitirlo, me invitaron a comer y yo me hubiera negado si mi estómago no hubiese rugido en protesta, llevaba horas sin comer. Es sorpréndete cuan diferentes eran los habitantes de Manarola a Luciano, no me explicaba como podía ser este su representante, Luciano es un ogro y un depravado psicópata, esta gente en cambio era afable y educada.

Tras despedirme e invitarles a hacer turismo por España, me dirigí al hotel, tal vez allí podrían ayudarme, no se me ocurría nada más. El hotel estaba donde mismo, pero una vez más sentí el corazón darme un vuelco, cuando comprobé que estaba pintado y decorado de manera totalmente distinta a cuando nos registramos horas antes. El dependiente sin embargo, lucia exactamente igual, quizás más delgado.

- Hola, me hospedo aquí pero…sabe tengo un problema.

- Por supuesto, en que puedo ayudarle – me respondió.

Yo le explique lo que pasaba y el me miro muy extrañado.

- Bueno, no sabría decirle sobre esa casa que busca, pero puede usted preguntar a algún policía, ellos conocen mejor esas áreas.

Supuse que era una buena opción y me marche a buscar al mentado policía, lo encontré holgazaneando frente a una panadería, no es que sea raro ver a un policía holgazaneando.

- Oiga, tengo un problema – y le conté mi dilema, el tipo se me quedo viendo como si estuviera loco.

- Debe estar confundido señor, esa casa jamás ha estado deshabitada y menos como usted la cuenta, yo paso por allí a diario.

- Tal vez sea otra casa la que yo busco.

- Bueno, podría ser…

- ¿No me ayuda a buscarla?, temo que un amigo este en problemas.

El oficial acepto acompañarme de mala gana, era evidente que prefería quedarse almorzando, pero a mí me daba igual eso. No encontramos la jodida casa por ningún lado, era como si no existiera, como si no hubiese existido jamás.

- Ya intento llamarle a su amigo – me comento el policía y yo maldije no haberlo pensado antes.

Pero el celular no tenía señal, pero yo recordaba haberlo checado esa misma mañana; las cosas se ponían cada vez más desagradables. El oficial prometió que reportaría la desaparición, aun cuando parecía creer que yo debía estar drogado. Insisto, la gente allí era muy amable, nada que ver con Luciano.

Hubiera querido seguir buscando, pero era evidente que de momento no conseguiría nada, yo desconocía esa ciudad. Además según el policía era mejor que volviera al hotel y que lo esperara allí por si volvía y esas cosas. No necesite pedir ninguna llave, la llevaba conmigo, solo me fui derecho hasta mi habitación, la 29. Entre como si nada, la puerta estaba abierta y supuse que debían estar limpiandola. Pero en lugar de encontrarme una mucama, me topé con una mujer acabada de salir del baño, ella grito como loca pues solo llevaba una toalla encima.

Ni lo pensé, salí rapidísimo de la habitación y fui a quejarme con el recepcionista.

- Hay una mujer en mi habitación – le dije.

Y el muy cretino me miro con mal disimulada sorna.

- Disculpe, ¿no le gustan las mujeres?

- ¿Qué? – ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa, a él que le importaba mis preferencias?, que por cierto si me gustan las mujeres, pero ese no es el punto – Eso a usted que le interesa, esa habitación es solo mía.

- Me disculpo, tal vez se confundió de cuarto.

- No, para nada, era el 29.

El recepcionista busco en el libro de huéspedes y luego me miro con algo de molestia.

- Señor, aquí dice que la 29 esta arrendada por una dama, no es la suya.

Su tonito displicente me empezaba a sacar de quicio, saque mi llave y casi se la tiro en la cabeza.

- Mira la maldita llave, ¿qué numero dice ahí? – y en efecto la llave tenia escrito habitación 29.

Pero el dependiente parecía algo aturdido, tomo la llave entre sus manos y la examino largo y tendido, yo no entendía que coño le pasaba.

- Señor, de donde saco esta llave – no parecía enojado ni indiferente, más bien se mostraba desconcertado.

- ¿Como que de donde, cabronazo?, me la has dado tu esta mañana.

- Le aseguro que yo no lo vi esta mañana y que esta llave no la manejamos aquí.

- Oiga no me haga bromas, esa llave tiene su logo, el de su hotel.

- Lo sé, si es nuestro logo, pero no recuerdo haber visto este modelo de llavero, yo he trabajado aquí desde hace años.

Y no parecía estar bromeando, lucia asustado y yo también me asuste, era como entrar a una dimensión desconocida donde nada tenía sentido.

- Ayúdeme – le suplique, aunque no suelo hacerlo por mero orgullo, esa situación me superaba.

El hombre me miro con algo parecido a la compasión y luego me pidió que esperara a que su turno terminase y entonces me ayudaría. Yo me senté medio ido en la sala del lobby y espere, no sabía que otra cosa hacer. Paso una hora y media hasta que el turno del hombre acabo y luego me pido que le siguiese afuera, nos sentamos en una banca de un parquecito y solo entonces hablo…

- ¿Hace rato me dijo que había estado en el bosque?

- Caí por un agujero de una casa abandonada, luego me encontraba en una cueva.

Me miro intranquilo y como si le costara mucho esfuerzo me conto sobre casos similares al mío.

- A mí solo me costa uno de ellos, fue hace un año, unos niños aparecieron de la nada y contaron que habían estado en una cueva misteriosa. Pero por más que buscaron no encontraron a su supuesta familia, la gente creyó que mentían y los mandaron a un orfanato.

No podía procesar lo que me decía, era lo mismo que me había pasado; sentí el cuerpo frio, quería vomitar.

- Que fue de ellos – se me ocurrió preguntar, pues los niños son mi debilidad, yo mismo tengo varios hijos.

- No lo sé, entraron al sistema de adopción, supongo.

- ¿Crees que estoy loco? – tenía que preguntarlo, no fuera a ser que me intentaran meter a un manicomio.

- Yo…no, no lo creo.

Por un momento me sentí tan aliviado como cuando pise tierra americana en 1492, después de haber navegado por meses junto a Colon.

- Gracias – fue todo lo que pude decir y ambos guardamos silencio por un buen rato.

- Tal vez, no se – comenzó el hombre – podrías buscar ayuda de un experto en lo paranormal.

Normalmente me reiría y diría que esas son puras patrañas, pero como dije antes, la situación me superaba…Un momento, entonces Luciano SI estaba en problemas, no vuelvo a desconfiar de Flavio, el tío tenía razón…_«Joder y recontra joder, entonces yo también estoy del otro lado y Romano se quedó en el lado correcto…o como sea que se diga»_

Tenía que buscar a Lutz, tal vez el sabría qué hacer, después de todo se supone que por algo es "batuta" y potencia mundial, aunque en mi opinión suele ser un vago estrafalario que viaja como gitano en su casa rodante y que de no ser por sus hermanos mayores, faltaría seguido a las cumbres mundiales; pero bueno, esa es mi opinión.

- Debo buscar a un amigo que…bueno, viene de donde mismo – me disculpe, pero el hombre me detuvo y me pidió que anotara su dirección y teléfono, por si necesitaba ayuda. Ahora me quedaba claro por qué estas personas de Manarola eran tan amables, si estaba en otra…bueno, en otra dimensión, pues era evidente que Luciano no era el representante de estas personas, de ahí que no se parezcan a él y…

¡Por mi madre!, ¿entonces había otro Italia? Y más grave aún, ¿había otro yo?… ¡otro España!... ¡¿En qué maldito lio me había metido?!

.

_**Continuara…**_

.

* * *

.

_Ahora ya sabe que esta en otro mundo, ¿que aran nuestros 2P ahora?_

_._

_._

**Sulcar: **No te preocupes, me alegro que comentaras. Si, yo también creo que el perro se parece a Lutz _**:3**_ Este Alemania por cierto es mas desinhibido, la otra cara de Ludwig, pero también mas inmaduro e irresponsable. Con todo y no es un mal chico.


	5. Una cumbre como cualquier otra

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

_._

_._

_No puedo parar de trabajar. Tendré toda la eternidad para descansar._

(Madre Teresa de Calcuta)

_._

_._

**Capítulo 5,**

**UNA CUMBRE COMO CUALQUIER OTRA**

(POV Christophe)

_._

Me había levantado temprano ese jueves y pese a la resaca de la noche anterior me consideraba suficientemente funcionable, además no había nadie más que pudiera sustituirme en la cumbre mundial y era bien consiente de que sin mi presencia, esta solo podría terminar de dos formas: holgazanería o masacre. Prefería la primera opción, pero no está de más considerar la segunda, así que bastante enfurruñado me dirigí a mi auto con la esperanza de poder pasar antes por una cafetería, un buen expresso me caería de perlas.

Como de costumbre me asegure al llegar a la cumbre de que todo estuviera en orden y de que Inglaterra no estuviera husmeando en las cocinas, nunca se sabe que podría ponerle a la comida, sus ingredientes "sorpresa" son todo menos saludables e iban desde el veneno en panqueques, hasta detergente mezclado con pudin de chocolate, de ahí que lo consideren enemigo público en todas las cocinas del mundo.

– Ya casi es hora _Monsieur_ Christophe – me recordó uno de los encargados y yo decidí darme una última pasada en el espejo del baño.

Mi apariencia no era especialmente acicalada, pero eso no suele interesarme realmente, solo quería asegurarme de que no tenía lagañas o que mi traje no estaba demasiado arrugado. Tras cerciorarme me dirigí a la sala de reuniones donde tendría lugar el congreso.

.

– _Mesdames et Messieurs_, la asamblea entra en sesión – anuncie como siempre a los asistentes, frente a mi una multitud de naciones se terminaba de acomodar en sus asientos después de la usual trifulca con que comienzan este tipo de reuniones - Como todos recordaran, en la última sesión quedo pendiente la presentación sobre política energética de parte de _Allemagne_, así que cedo la palabra a nuestro homologo.

Los demás países aplaudieron cortésmente y se arremolinaron en sus asientos como preparándose para una exposición corta y poco concluyente, algo muy usual en las presentaciones de Lutz, todo sea dicho, quien nunca ha sido capaz de entender el concepto de "preparación previa" y siempre termina improvisando sobre la marcha. Es por eso más que nada que detesto sus exposiciones, me fastidia su falta de seriedad, una junta mundial es asunto solemne en mi humilde opinión.

Mas pasaron los segundos y a estos siguieron largos minutos, Lutz no subía al maldito estrado. Supuse que estaría durmiendo en su asiento como acostumbra hacer, pero por más que lo busque con la mirada no lo encontre, los demás parecían tan entretenidos en sus asuntos que no reparaban en la ausencia del chico, yo empecé a impacientarme.

– _Monsieur Allemagne_, por favor haga el favor de pasar al frente – exclame por el micrófono y solo entonces los otros notaron lo que pasaba.

Buscamos entre todos al cretino, pero este no estaba en la sala, finalmente salí enfurruñado a buscarlo o en su defecto a quejarme por su inasistencia. Si no llegaba en los siguientes minutos tendríamos que retrasar toda la bendita reunión y acortaríamos el receso, algo que no pensaba permitir por las buenas.

– ¡_Prusse_! – grite nada más ver al susodicho, este a su vez alzo la mirada de su lectura para mirarme con fastidio.

– Que se te ofrece hermano mío – solo escuchar eso me hizo torcer inconscientemente el gesto, odiaba que Prusia utilizara con todos ese tonito de pastor benevolente, como si fuera superior indiscutible de la moral y la rectitud del mundo.

– ¿Dónde está tu holgazán hermano, Gilen? ¡Ya debería haber llegado!

Pero Prusia no pareció ofenderse por el apelativo empleado, supongo que el mismo debe usarlo con su hermano.

– Debería estar aquí – contesto recalcando lo obvio, pero era evidente que no estaba alli – iré a buscarlo, lo traeré enseguida, sáltense su parte de momento.

Nunca me ha gustado saltarse la agenda, incluso enfermo me eh impuesto cumplirla infinidad de veces, así que no me agrado nada el asunto. Y sin embargo no tenia de otra, me tuve que tragar el coraje por un rato, ya retaría a Lutz cuando lo viese. Saben, Gilen es un radical cuando de reglas se trata y no me quedaba duda de que obligaría a su hermano a cumplir sus compromisos aunque lo tuviese que traer de los cabellos. Pero eso no quita que de vez en cuando sienta compasión por Lutz, no debió ser sencillo crecer bajo los exagerados estándares de su hermano, quien suele llevar el concepto de fundamentalismo religioso y moral, al límite mismo de la lógica; un asunto fastidioso si me lo preguntan. De por si él ya era ultra religioso en la edad media y esto solo empeoro al aparecerse Martin Lutero en su vida, cuando rezar ya no era suficiente y casi enloquece quemando libros contrarios a su nueva fe. Definitivamente Gilen y yo no podíamos seguir siendo amigos, de ahí que no nos dirijamos casi la palabra.

.

– _Mesdames et Messieurs_, saltaremos hasta nuevo aviso la exposición de Política Energética y… – los asistentes comenzaron a ponerse de pie y supuse que intentarían tomarse de anticipo el receso, pero de permitirlo sería casi imposible obligarlos a volver más tarde, así que… - ¡Alto ahí oportunistas, jamás dije que podían tomarse un receso, A SUS ASIENTOS TODOS!

Mis homólogos me miraron molestos y a regañadientes volvieron a su sitio, no sin antes soltar varias maldiciones contra mí en sus respectivos idiomas, nunca dije que ser batuta fuera fácil.

– Continuaremos con la exposición sobre Turismo y Medio Ambiente de parte de nuestros homólogos Italianos.

Los demás aplaudieron con desgano aun fastidiados por su intento de huida frustrado, pero ni que hacer, alguien tenía que imponer orden. Espere por casi cinco minutos contando hasta diez para tranquilizrme, una vez mas nadie subio al estrado. Furioso me percaté de que tampoco estaban en la reunión los hermanos Vargas, aquí ardería Troya, pensé rojo de la rabia, solo que esta vez no pude evitar que los demás aprovecharan la ocasión para escabullirse.

.

Aun me sentía molesto por lo sucedido esa mañana y de no ser por mi estómago famélico, me hubiese quedado en un rincón de la sala rumiando mi rabia. Pero el hambre es tremenda y por fin me acerque a la barra de comida, había instruido terminantemente a los meseros de no permitir que Inglaterra se acercara a las bandejas de comida o las bebidas, ese loco es capaz de traer escondido algún veneno y de intentar verterlo en los alimentos, la última vez que lo hizo casi intoxica a mi hermana menor, Mónaco, razón por la cual le propine una golpiza en dicha ocasión.

– _Hello France_ – y hablando del demonio en persona… - no es increíble que tú y yo coincidamos en la mesa de bebidas, maravilla de maravillas, eso digo yo, ¿con cuántos terrones quieres tú te? – y el cretino alzo frente a mis ojos la taza que estaba por tomar.

– Muy gracioso, Oliver. Sabes que jamás ingeriría nada que hayan tocado tus manos, no estoy tan loco. Además te prohibí tajantemente que te acercaras a esta mesa, si quieres comer algo pide que te lo lleven a tu asiento, no te quiero ver en esta parte – ni siquiera pensaba molestarme en ocultar mi desprecio, siempre eh creído que el mundo estaría mejor sin este tipo.

– _My good, France_, dices cosas tan crueles a veces – lloriqueo el pelirrojo, como si a mí me importase una mierda si se ofendía - tu sabes cómo me hiere eso, ¿acaso pretendes romper mi pobre y frágil corazón?

Pero yo ya no lo escuchaba, llame con señas a uno de los meseros y le pedí que se llevara a Inglaterra lejos de esa mesa; ojala no hubiera envenenado nada, porque de ser así lo molería a golpes. Oliver pareció ofenderse por mi interferencia, pero finalmente se marchó de la mesa, por fin podría comer tranquilo sin lidiar con lunáticos aunque…

– _Hey man_, espero que la comida no este envenenada, ese _fuck England_ no sabe más que arruinar lo que toca – exclamo Allen Jones a mi lado, llevaba ropa demasiado informal para tratarse de una cumbre mundial, aunque en realidad ese no es mi problema, solo esperaba que Allen no intentase armar jaleo – por cierto, donde esta Luciano, se suponía que teníamos una partida de póker pendiente – y Allen se dedicó a contarme sobre sus estúpidas habilidades en el póker y como eso lo había llevado a fundar Las Vegas y no sé qué tantas sandeces; siempre eh creído que de tal palo tal astilla, así que no me extraña que EUA allá sido el pupilo de Oliver por tanto tiempo, yo lo hubiese criado mejor.

Para cuando por fin me libre de Allen, quedan tan solo unos minutos del receso y más que furioso, me atragante con lo que tenía servido, el show tiene que continuar.

.

– _Mesdames et Messieurs_, como recordaran tenemos agendada la exposición sobre Tendencias Educativas para la sesión de mañana, pero en vista de las circunstancias, sería conveniente adelantarla, eso claro si _Monsieur_ Finlandia está de acuerdo – todos a uno giramos hacia Finlandia que parecía inmerso en la lectura de sus "notas" y no se percataba de nada.

– ¿Juhani, vas a exponer o no? – le aguijoneo Suecia que se sentaba a su lado, pero una vez más el fines paso de nosotros.

Comencé a impacientarme y dirigí mis pasos a donde se sentaba el ingrato, pero antes de siquiera acercarme vi como Markell (el danés) le arrebata de las manos una revista a Finlandia…lo siguiente fue como ver una escena en cámara lenta, los ojos de Väinämöinen se obscurecieron de la rabia y acto seguido se lanzó contra Dinamarca, ignorando en el proceso los quejidos de los vecinos que por poco fueron a dar contra el suelo.

- ¡Por mi madre, pelea vikinga! –pude oír que gritaba un insensato y solo atine a apresurar el paso.

Desde mi poción no podía ver bien el desarrollo de la pelea, pero efectivamente la describiría como una versión moderna de la era vikinga, patadas y puñetazos volaban por el aire y varios países imprudentes empezaron a animarlos; como dije antes, esta sala no necesita demasiadas excusas para volverse un manicomio. Llegue corriendo hasta donde estaban ambos, solo para ver a Suecia patearles a la defensiva en un vano intento por librarse de los golpes imprudenciales, frente a ellos se había colocado Islandia con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro y filmaba con su celular toda la contienda. «Esto ira directo a You-Tube» lo escuche decir, pero tenía problemas más graves de momento.

– Maldición, ¡_Norvège_ has algo! – grite a la desesperada, pero el noruego siguió coqueteando con Bielorrusia seis sillas adelante.

Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos hasta que finalmente logre contenerles con la ayuda de Lituania, quien no parecía muy contento de tener que levantarse de su cómodo asiento. Nadie más se había dignado a apoyarme.

- _Suède_ ya puedes bajarte de la mesa – le indique jadeando al sueco, que había terminado subiéndose a la mesa en un intento de escape.

El sujeto me miro avergonzado desde su posición y de inmediato se bajó del mueble. A mi costado escuchaba las risotadas que soltaba Islandia, furioso le arrebate el celular y el chico comenzó a manotear molesto, como intentando recuperar el aparato, pero yo no estaba para piñas ese día y me largue de vuelta al pódium con la intención de continuar la junta. No había dado ni dos pasos, cuando me di de bruces contra suelo, al parecer había un objeto tirado, cuando lo levante descubrí que era una revista escrita en fines, las paginas estaban llenas de artículos sobre rock pesado y en algunas había también mujeres con poquísima ropa. Así que eso leía Juhani en las juntas, pues vale, quedaba decomisada, no se la regresaría de nuevo.

Una vez puesto en pie me regrese por fin al pódium, jamás de los jamases me rendía sin dar pelea y terminaría esa maldita junta aunque fuese lo último que hiciese.

– Por hoy dejare de lado las cortesías e iré directo al punto – les espete fuera de mis cabales - esta jodida junta…

– Sin groserías, _France_ querido – me interrumpió con retintín Inglaterra y a poco estuve de lanzarle el micrófono a la cara.

– Vamos a terminar la junta y ustedes van a cooperar. ¡¿Me entendieron?! O dejare que Inglaterra prepare el almuerzo de mañana – los asistentes reprimieron un grito de horror al escuchar mis palabras, algunos incluso se persignaron. Tengo que admitir que senti deseos de rierme de su miedo, pero es que estaba muy molesto por las faltas de la mañana, deben comprenderme, el espectáculo anterior solo empeoraba mi jaqueca.

– ¡Oigan, que groseros! – se escucho protestar a Inglaterra desde su asiento, pero me importaba un rábano su reacción.

– Me alegra que comprendan la delicadeza del asunto, así que…¡Finlandia tu exposición ahora y sin excusas!

Finlandia ladeo su rostro amoratado con indignación, pero respondió finalmente.

– No la eh terminado, ¡¿de acuerdo?! Se suponía que tenía hasta mañana, no es mi culpa que Lutz y compañía estén de parranda por ahí. ¡Les tocaba a ellos exponer!

– Eso ya lo sabemos – me frote la sienes cansino - Pero te aseguro que les impondremos una multa nada más aparezcan, aun así la junta debe continuar…bueno, si no estás listo aun…mmm, _Danemark_ tu exposición sobre Docencia Vanguardista, por favor.

A diferencia de su homologo, Markell siempre había sido un tipo serio y dedicado, no me extraño nada que la tuviera lista desde hacía días. Y así por espacio hora y media, pude descansar en mi asiento mientras Dinamarca exponía cabalmente su tema.

«Mon Dieu que día tan espantoso…»

_._

_**Continuara…**_

_._

* * *

_._

_Puedo figurarme que el formato del fic es algo "peculiar". La intención inicial era meterme en la cabeza de cada uno para explicar mejor como piensan estos 2P . Si bien no son psicópatas en mi opinión, pues como se sabe son solo la versión alternativa de los 1P, es decir el otro carácter que podrían tener._

_._

_._

**Tainita3561 : **Saludos y bienvenida. Si Lutz y compañia iran a buscar a Luciano, el que les jalo a los arbustos fue Andres, aunque lo hiba a decir en los siguientes capitulos. XD Sin duda sera interesante caundo se encuentren cara a cara los 1P y los 2P.

_._

_Por cierto que invito a todos los que siguen la historia a darme sugerencias si así lo desean o comentar tal cual asunto del fic._


	6. La vida según yo

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

_._

_._

_Hacerse adulto es aprender a vivir en la duda y a desarrollar,_

_mediante la experiencia, su propia filosofía, su propia moral._

_Evitar el "prêt-à-penser"_

(Hubert Reeves)

_._

_._

**Capítulo 6,**

**LA VIDA SEGUN YO**

(POV Gilen)

_._

Ese jueves había sido similar a cualquier otro: me levante temprano, desayune, limpie la casa hasta dejarla impecable, me asee, fui a misa, etc...; básicamente todo lo que hago día a día. Esa mañana sin embargo tenía agendada una cumbre mundial y me asegure de tomar un vuelo hacia Bruselas, donde tendría lugar la reunión programada.

Saben, hace mucho tiempo que deje de ser una nación en toda regla, ahora solo represento a gran parte del Este de Alemania, mi hermanito en cambio representa la totalidad nacional, pero ese es precisamente el problema: Lutz.

Verán, Lutz no es un mal muchacho, solo está pasando por una etapa de prolongada rebeldía, algo muy natural en los jóvenes de hoy día. Yo amo a mi hermano como a pocas cosas y hubiera preferido tenerlo siempre a mi lado monitoreando su proceder, porque así no es difícil asegurarse de que se cumplen todas las normas sociales y religiosas, pero la rebeldía de Lutz gano adeptos.

Aquello había sido hace algunos años, cuando mi hermanito tuvo una rabieta solo porque, según sus palabras, "yo era un estricto monomaníaco y le ahogaba"; algo que naturalmente es una exageración de su parte, yo solo eh velado por su bien todo este tiempo. Bueno, el punto es que Lutz tuvo esa rabieta y al día siguiente saco sus maletas de la casa, recuerdo que pensé que el demonio le había aconsejado y en silencio rece por que dios le devolviese cordura; pero Lutz no cejo, llamo a un taxi y se marchó sin decir más. Mis otros parientes entraron en pánico al escuchar la noticia sobre la fuga, lo buscaron de arriba abajo por la ciudad y luego por todo el estado. Yo temía que en su locura cometiera una estupidez, pero paso una semana y no se supe nada él.

Al término de la semana, apareció conduciendo una casa rodante, decía que sería su nuevo hogar y que viajaría en ella por todo el país, luego por toda Europa. No creo necesario aclarar que esa idea era por demás insensata, me opuse en el acto e inste a mis parientes a apoyarme en este asunto, si todos hablábamos con claridad bien podíamos hacer entrar en razón a mi hermano; pero lo que no me esperaba es que todos le dieran su beneplácito, con la condición de que no hiciera locuras. Ja, como si montarse en esa máquina horrenda no fuera una locura, pero mis parientes se negaron a disuadirlo. _«Lutz ya no es niño, Gilen, debes entender su curiosidad por el mundo, bla-bla-bla-bla»_ ¿Curiosidad?, ¿así le llaman a ahora a drogarse o bailar música pagana en comunas hippies y quien sabe dios qué otras sandeces? No señor, yo no podía estar de acuerdo con semejante disparate y seguí oponiéndome con rotundidad.

Pero Lutz se marchó en su maldito cacharro rodante y por espacio de tres meses no supe ni mu de él, comenzaba a ponerme histérico, ¿qué tal si lo secuestraba una secta satánica? Les comunique a mis parientes mis dudas y temores, pero ninguno parecía compartir ni uno solo, era evidente que no apreciaban a Lutz tanto como yo, ¿si no por qué tanta indiferencia?

Cuando la preocupación estaba a punto de enloquecerme, llego a mi puerta una visita inesperada o más bien dicho indeseada, era Hungría, esa pecaminosa insensata. Hungría me rebelo un horrible secreto, al parecer todos estaban tranquilos porque se comunicaban asiduamente con Lutz, que había estado viajando los últimos meses por el estado de Sajonia y luego por el de la prima Turingia, ambos cretinos se habían estado comunicando con Lutz por teléfono y no habían sido capaces de comentármelo; el cielo los perdonara por desgraciados, porque aquel día yo estaba que echaba espuma. Corrí molesto a casa de ambos y bien recuerdo haberles gritado hasta el cansancio, pero eso no trajo a Lutz de regreso a casa, mi joven y adorado hermano había escapado de mi tutela, ahora cualquier cosa podría ser posible.

Fue necesario tenderle una trampa a Lutz para abordarlo, el chico traía consigo una mirada sardónica que nada importaba en comparación con la bestial pinta que se cargaba. Me iba a dar un patatús de solo verlo, arracada en la oreja, cabello largo, barba de chivo, ropa raída, pantalones caídos, cadenas y pulseras sobre el cuerpo; casi juraba haber visto un tatuaje, aunque no podría asegurarlo. Ese día dios me estaba poniendo a prueba y le hubiera saltado encima para llevarlo a rastras a una barbería, si mi precavida mente no me hubiese detenido. Lutz se estaba portando así solo para joderme, lo sé, le divertía mi sufrimiento, lo apuesto. Así que no le daría el beneficio de verme fuera de sí, no era la primera vez que me enfrentaba a revoltosos.

- Bueno Lutz, ya te divertiste bastante, es hora de volver a la normalidad.

Lutz me miro retadoramente y procedió a lanzarme una perorata sobre la libertad y la madurez que estaba adquiriendo con esa experiencia. ¿Pueden creerlo? Madurez decía el fresco. ¿Qué tiene de maduro sus fachas? ¿o qué tiene de maduro escaparse de casa?

Yo le conteste lo que creía de sus acciones y terminamos discutiendo el resto del día, no hubo manera de convencerlo de volver a casa y yo me marche frustrado y furioso.

.

Si por Lutz fuera no me hubiera enterado jamás de sus paradas, pero hábilmente había puesto un GPS escondido en el carromato. Fue así como supe dónde estaba a cada paso y me funciono bien por un tiempo, sin embargo un día se descompuso el cacharro y Lutz descubrió el GPS mientras lo reparaba. El chico estaba rabioso, me busco al día siguiente en la oficina para gritarme y reclamarme. Y yo supongo que su plan era armarme jaleo y luego marcharse como si nada, pero no contaba con que nuestro jefe lo interceptara y le soltara un regaño más fuerte aun que los míos. Después de eso nos citamos todos los primos en casa de Suiza para hablar, Suiza es neutral en todo momento, así que no se pondría de lado de nadie.

La discusión se alargó por horas y horas, finalmente Lutz termino gritándome histérico en plena sala, jamás en vida lo había visto así. Me dijo que me odiaba, que no quería verme nunca más, que según él yo lo mangoneaba, que no soportaba seguir viviendo conmigo, que yo era insoportable e insufrible, etc.…

Debo hacer paréntesis en esta parte para defender mi postura, pues yo sé que muchos de ustedes son jóvenes y creerán que Lutz tiene razón; pero oigan, yo solo eh hecho lo creo mejor para él, deseaba realmente protegerlo del mismo destino que alcanzo a mi hermano mayor: El Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, Lutz no lo entiende por qué es joven. Es verdad que lo presiono a veces, pero también lo eh protegido toda mi vida, el jamás se ha tenido que preocupar por hambrunas, devaluaciones, huelgas, guerras (bueno de la guerra solo un poco), pero en esencia yo y mis parientes lo hemos protegido de eso toda la vida, TODA. Así que yo insisto, hice lo que creí mejor para él, no me arrepiento, aunque…

- De acuerdo ágamos un trato – le propuse esa vez, soy un legalista en toda regla, pero Lutz es mi adorado hermanito, yo lo amo más de lo que él suele creer, así que si tenía que ceder un poco para recuperarlo, pues lo haría.

Finalmente tras ese larguísimo día de discusiones y negociaciones, las cosas quedaron más o menos así: Lutz conservaría su cacharro pero lo usaría solo en vacaciones, cuando podría pasearse por donde quisiera y siempre y cuando no hiciera locuras. Además le estaba prohibidísimo meterse drogas de cualquier tipo (excepto tal vez la cerveza) y no debía tatuarse; el mocoso se negó a mostrarnos si ya estaba o no tatuado, pero en fin. También podría vestirse a su gusto con cualquier moda que no fuera la que estaba usando ese momento, Turingia incluso le convenció diciéndole que tendría más éxito con las chicas si se vestía de otra forma y bueno, mi hermano es todavía un joven hormonado; lo que nos lleva al siguiente punto, estaba prohibido andar con mujerzuelas, si quería enrollarse con una chica tendría que cortejarla primero. Además tenía que presentarse en el trabajo y cumplir su jornada laboral, luego de eso era libre de entretenerse como le placiera. Debía también acudir a misa, aunque fue un incordio ponernos de acuerdo sobre la religión que optaría, porque yo y algunos queríamos que fuera luterano como dios manda, pero Baviera, Austria y otros tantos insistían en que fuera católico; al final la cosa quedo a criterio de Lutz y pasamos al siguiente punto. Lutz tenía que reportarse cuando estuviera de viaje, por la sencilla razón de que nos preocupamos si no lo hace. Por último y algo que me dolió más que nada, fue que Lutz podría optar por irse a vivir a su propio piso; no hubo manera de evitar esa parte.

Sin embargo pese a todas mis concesiones, aun ahora tengo problemas de vez en cuando para llamarlo al orden cuando se pone en plan loco, pero desde entonces la cosa ha marchado mejor. Me sigue doliendo que se fuera de casa, pero admito (muy pero muy en el fondo) que tenía que independizarse algún día. Es solo que no puedo evitar verlo aun como a un niño, yo lo crie después de todo y aún ahora recuerdo cuando le llevaba en brazos de bebe.

.

.

_Gut,_ ahora que saben todo eso, debemos volver al día jueves del que hablaba al principio. Ese día me levante, hice lo que debía y me marche a la cumbre, como dije antes ya no soy un país en toda regla, pero me permiten asistir en calidad de oyente (casi siempre) y a veces como votante; todo depende de si Lutz cumple o no con sus obligaciones, pues es a él a quien le corresponde asistir a esas juntas, yo solo voy para asegurarme de que el no pelee en plena junta, se duerma allí mismo o que en su defecto falte como este día jueves del que les hablo.

Eran…como las 9:00 am, si, era como esa hora. Yo estaba sentado en uno de los saloncitos de espera que preceden la sala juntas, leía _"La cruz y el hombre común"_ de Herman W. Gockel, una de mis lecturas predilectas; nada mejor para reflexionar y pasar una apacible tarde. Lutz suele decirme que se me secara el cerebro como a Don quijote, aunque ese libro del tal Cervantes no me agrada demasiado y ciertamente me sorprende muchísimo que Lutz se lo haya leído, es una lectura pesada, saben.

Bueno en que estaba…ah sí, yo estaba leyendo mi libro tranquilamente cuando el franchute ebrio me abordo con lujo de agravio verbal, me dijo que Lutz no estaba en la sala y que no sabía dónde estaba. Me gustaría decir que eso me sorprendió, pero la verdad no, Lutz llega tarde ocho de cada diez veces, parece incapaz de cumplir un sencillo horario, no sé si tendrá pitufos en la cabeza.

Como al parecer mi irresponsable hermano no estaba, tuve que salir a buscarlo, esperaba que no anduviera en su jodido carromato, pero la experiencia me decía que era muy probable. Marque varias veces al celular del rapaz y no contesto. Luego lo busque con GPS, nada de nuevo.

A sabiendas de que Lutz se comunica más con mis parientes (y solo porque yo si le pongo en cintura cuando debo) les llame para preguntarles, pero todos negaron saber dónde estaba. Según dijeron no se había comunicado con ellos en varios días y tampoco aparecía en la oficina. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, Lutz andaba de nuevo en las mismas, se suponía que teníamos un trato. ¡Ese mocoso me iba a escuchar!, aunque primero tenía que encontrarlo…

_._

_**Continuara…**_

_._

* * *

_._

**Notas Históricas:**

* Históricamente hablando, Prusia vendria siendo Luterano y no Católico.

* "La cruz y el hombre común" es un libro de Herman W. Gockel y una lectura muy común entre los luteranos religiosos, así que supuse que Gilen escogería ese libro en lugar de otro. También es probable que dado el carácter de 2p Prusia, no apruebe mucho las lecturas fantasiosas como "Don Quijote de la Mancha"._  
_

* Turingia y Sajonia son regiones de Alemania, pero lo interesante aquí es que antes eran países independientes. Luego, durante el siglo XIX, se unificaron con los países de Prusia, Baviera, Hesse, etc...etc, para poder crear el Imperio Alemán. De hecho estos países si aparecen en el fandom, aunque no son muy conocidos.

_._

_**Tainita3561 : **Si, tengo entendido que 2p Finlandia tiene un carácter muy opuesto a 1p Finlandia; bueno de hecho todos tienen el carácter opuesto. XD Según tengo entendido, a 2p Noruega le gusta Bielorrusia. :3 _


	7. La liga de micronaciones

Primero que nada una explicación, mas bien excusa, a mi tardanza. Ya tenia medio escrito este capitulo, pero lo releía y no me gustaba, luego lo modificaba y tampoco me gustaba. Finalmente quedo como verán.

.

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

_._

_._

_Es en los momentos de decisión que tu destino se forja_

(Anthony Robbins)

.

**Capítulo 7,**

**LA LIGA DE MICRO-NACIONES**

(POV Seborga)

.

_._

Aquel jueves comenzaba la Cumbre Mundial en Bruselas, ese evento tan exclusivo al que micro-naciones como yo nunca somos (ni seremos) invitadas. Es entonces cuando los ojos del mundo se posan por unos días sobre la abarrotada sala de juntas del gremio dirigente y cientos de gobernantes se sientan a discutir sobre política y dinero…Pisos más arriba, sin embargo, también se desarrolla otra reunión de igual importancia, otra cumbre por así decirlo, solo que en esta asiste otro tipo de representantes; básicamente espíritus de apariencia humana que reflejan la naturaleza de un pueblo. Naciones antropomorfas, las llaman, y su deber es velar por su gente.

Yo soy una de ellas, saben…bueno, no exactamente. Como dije antes, soy una micro-nación y como tal no estoy invitado (ni ahora ni nunca) a la cumbre. Hmp, como si quisiera. Aunque suelo visitar el edificio de reuniones seguido. Mas o menos cada vez que mis hermanos son convocados al evento, porque ellos si son naciones reconocidas.

Mis hermanos suelen despedirme con una palmadita en la espalda y dinero suficiente para pasear por la capital belga (e invitarla a salir si se deja). Luego yo me cruzo la acera y contemplo el imponente edificio antes de marchar calle abajo a mi propia reunión programada.

Así como lo oyen, nosotros las micro-naciones también tenemos nuestra propia mini-cumbre en la base oficial de la liga: La heladería temática "Terre médiévale", donde te regalan cascos y coronas de cartón, así como espadas de juguete; es el lugar más genial del mundo y tiene los mejores _gelatos_. Seguro que de eso no tienen los vejetes en su exclusivísima cumbre mundial. ¿A qué no?

Pero en que estaba…así, aquel jueves nos reunimos en nuestra base de operaciones para decidir asuntos de estado (y de paso jugar a la botella) con toda la solemnidad posible, que para eso somos también naciones en chiquito.

Bueno el punto es que estábamos súper-híper-mega ocupados ese jueves, cuando Gilen Beilschmidt me abordo. El tipo es el hermano mayor de Alemania (uno de varios), que a su vez es amigo Luciano y enemigo jurado de Flavio. No se creerían las peleas que se arman en casa cuando Flavio y Lutz coinciden; sobre todo en temporada de futbol y siempre que…

Upss, se me estaba olvidando, no me eh presentado; _mia colpa. _Mi nombre es Marco Alessandro Vargas Romanesi, pero ustedes pueden decirme Seborga, ese es mi nombre de territorio y la verdad me gusta mucho. Yo soy el menor del grupo Italiano y aunque algunos (la mayoría) no me considera una nación en toda regla, a mí eso realmente nunca me ha afectado. Me basta con vivir tranquilo con mis hermanos: Flavio y Luciano. Ellos, es decir ambos, son los representantes humanos de Italia, Flavio del sur y Luciano del norte; pues son regiones muy diferentes.

En cuanto a mí, bueno, estoy ubicado en el norte. Básicamente en jurisdicción de Luciano, aunque me la paso casi siempre en Roma con Flavio, pues Luciano esta siempre muy ocupado. Tengo sin embargo, una casita en mis tierras, no es nada ostentosa ni es un palacete (como las de mis hermanos) pero es bella y tranquila. Allí todo es verde y huele a aire limpio, nada de eso se encuentra las grandes urbes, donde parece que algún gigante se está fumando un cigarro. Aunque por otro lado, la casa (mansión) de Flavio es lo suficientemente glamorosa como para perdonar esta carencia ambiental; y como dije antes, allí me la paso casi todo el tiempo.

Saben, Flavio es un tipo genial en muchos aspectos, aunque algo obsesivo con la vestimenta, lo admito; Luciano suele decir todo el tiempo que es un desorden patológico y que necesita de un buen psicólogo, pero yo solo creo que es estrafalario y eso no es un crimen, ¿verdad? De cualquier modo Flavio y Luciano no necesitan de muchos pretextos para pelearse, son como relojitos y una vez cada dos meses, se gritan y se insultan con todo su repertorio; la casa parece cimbrar en esas ocasiones. Luego, de súbito, la pelea termina tan abruptamente como inicio y ambos se llevan de perlas el resto del tiempo. Si, mis hermanos son raros.

De los dos, Flavio es el mayor y el mas cariñoso. Siempre ha intentado a su manera compensar el vacío que dejaron nuestros padres, aun cuando poco o ningún control tuvo de su tiempo durante la niñez y hubo que dejarme solo en muchas ocasiones; el que termino cuidándome fue Luciano. De ahí que Flavio allá intentado durante siglos suplir sus deficiencias con determinación y mucha terquedad, aunque nunca ha sido precisamente fuerte, en eso su naturaleza mas blanda jugo un papel tremendo y es precisamente eso lo que le atormenta en ocasiones; me consta.

Luciano, por otro lado, es un alma libre. Nacido después que Flavio, obtuvo la fuerza y el carácter que se le negó al primero. Siempre ha sido fuerte, rebelde e inteligente; aun cuando parezca nunca salirse del marco diplomático. Suele también ser un manipulador muy ducho y utiliza su encanto natural (que es muchísimo) para salirse con la suya todo el tiempo; mi hermano adora manipular a la gente.

Luciano ha sido siempre el mas tenaz y eficiente de nosotros. Desde las sombras desarmo infinidad de conspiraciones y armo otras tantas, todo ello antes incluso de que nosotros fuésemos conscientes, ¿pueden creerlo? Con los años me enterado de cosas que estuvieron a punto de pasarnos en tal cual o cual época y que por obra de mi hermano no nos rozaron siquiera, ese tío es de veras un zorro astuto. Y aunque es menor que Flavio, ah sido él quien asume siempre las responsabilidades que Flavio no puede o es incapaz de solventar. Una fisura invisible se abre y se abre entre mis hermanos, una que me duele admitir, no soy capaz de cerrar. Y cada vez que discuten, me temo por un segundo que luego no se hablen más; aunque claro, siempre terminan haciendo las paces y la cosa acaba en nada. Así son ellos.

Saben, aun puedo recordar esas batallas que Luciano peleaba contra los invasores y armado solo con lo que encontraba: palos, zapatos, cuchillos, piedras; cualquier cosa era un arma en manos de Luciano, que se gano a pulso el apodo de "Demonio italiano"; héroe de su gente, terror de sus enemigos. Y ya fuera en el mar o en la tierra firme, la mirada en su rostro era tan indescifrable como decida. Luciano es así, un libro cerrado con candado y su cabeza resulta incomprensible en ocasiones.

Flavio en cambio es más sencillo, mantiene valores básicos en su haber y busca a su manera cumplirlos; siempre esta pendiente de la familia, de la importancia de una sobremesa, de la religión, de los amigos, etc...Flavio es un tipo muy básico, pero eso lo hace también mas humano.

Entre las muchas aficiones de mi hermano, esta esa fijación por la ropa y su hechura que le ah llevado a triunfar en el mundo de la moda; a veces creo que su obsesión se deriva de sus épocas de pobreza en la niñez, cuando gran parte de su pueblo vestía con harapos y el mismo Flavio vestía de ese modo. En aquellos días Luciano brillaba en el mundo por sus adelantos tecnológicos, su casa estaba llena de genios y artistas maravillosos, sus ciudades eran modernas y novedosas. No había nadie en aquellos días que no visitase sus tierras para empaparse un poquito de su sabiduría. Llegado un punto, los europeos comenzaron incluso a imitarle hasta el grado de llamar a su arte un derivado de Italia, un "manierismo" según decían, pues era todo a la manera y usanza de Italia; Luciano aun adora recordar esos días.

Yo en cambio no tengo tantos talentos que presumir, solo prefiero estar junto a ellos. Me limito a contemplar la tranquilidad del campo sin ambicionar otra cosa, pues no soy grande ni poderoso, ni un as de la moda y el arte. Soy solo Seborga, el menor de los Vargas y un tipo diminuto entre grandes regiones, cada una grandiosa a su modo.

.

...Bueno, bueno. Ya me desvie bastante del tema, pero no es ni la primera ni la última vez que sucederá. Nosotros los latinos somos muy conversadores, saben, nada hay que se pueda cambiar al respecto. _Va bene_, ¿en que estaba?...A si, aquel jueves era la cumbre mundial y todas la naciones conocidas y no tan conocidas estaban allí. A veces me pregunto qué tanto hacen arriba. Mis hermanos alegan que solo trabajo y más trabajo, pero se por boca de Sealand que eso no es necesariamente cierto; por que según él, su padre salió borracho de la cumbre en una ocasión y afirma también haber visto a varios países bailando en paños menores. Tampoco es que Sealand sea muy confiable y…

MALDICION ¡Me desvié de nuevo del tema, soy el colmo! Bueno, estuve en la heladería, jugamos la botella, me abordo Prusia, bla-bla-bla. ¿Se ubican? ¿Sí? Pues sigamos. Ese día no despedí de mis hermanos en la puerta de la cumbre, la razón es muy simple, no los había visto en toda la semana porque no estuve en Italia sino en Estados Unidos con Molossia y Hutt River. Los tres acampamos en el reino (más bien rancho) de Molossia, asamos bombones, contamos historias, hicimos el vago, etc…Luego tomamos un avión y aterrizamos en el aeropuerto de Bruselas para la reunión; el plan original era colarnos en el avión privado de Allen Jones, pero se largó antes de tiempo y nos dejó plantados; gracias a dios. Al menos me salve de convivir con ese psicópata.

Bueno, como decía, nos vinimos para Bruselas y aquí me vería yo con mis hermanos después de la cumbre para volver juntos a Italia. No me imaginaba que pasaría lo que paso y por eso obviamente no me cerciore de su paradero; además Luciano se enfada mucho cuando lo interrumpo en plena junta y créanme, nadie quiere ver a mi hermano molesto jamás.

Justo estábamos discutiendo cosas súper importantes como el nuevo video de Lady Gaga, cuando Gilen entro por la puerta y nos interrumpió con su cara de amargado; lo que yo no entiendo es como rayos sabía dónde encontrarme, pero supongo que esa es otra historia.

- Seborga, ven aquí un segundo.

Este tipo siempre ordenando a cualquiera, dios me libre de caer en su tutela.

– ¿Has visto a mi hermano Lutz hoy? - me pregunto - ¿O en su defecto lo viste ayer o los días anteriores? – y Gilen se mostró muy ansioso por la respuesta, yo me imagine que Lutz se había fugado OTRA VEZ del trabajo.

¿Qué porque lo digo?, pues fácil, las discusiones entre Flavio y Lutz dejan muchos trapitos sucios volando, ellos aman lanzarse pullas. Uno no necesita mirar los programas de chismes para entretenerse, basta con verlos discutir.

- Sinceramente no lo eh visto señor – le respondí desde mi asiento.

Y no era mentira, yo no me la vivo cuidando los pasos de Lutz...aunque supuse que Luciano tal vez sabría.

– ¿Porque no le llama a mi hermano para preguntarle?, ya sabe que ellos son muy amigos – le aconseje. Gilen contuvo una mueca de desprecio al escuchar mis palabras, ya sabía que no le agrada Luciano, pero no pensaba que lo odiara tanto.

- Supongo. Muchas gracias niño – y el hombre marcho hacia la puerta de la heladería.

- ¡No soy un crio señor! – le espete mientras se iba, aunque obviamente me ignoro. Da igual de cualquier forma.

Cuando Prusia se fue nosotros seguimos un poco con el "Debate de estado" y luego sacamos la botella para juegos oficial de la Liga de Micro-naciones, esa que Wy se encargó de pintar a mano como regalo. Primero les toco a Kugelmugel y Niko-Niko, luego me toco a mí y a Ladonia.

- Verdad o castigo, Seborga – me indico mi verdugo. Yo medite un segundo al respecto.

- Como no escogiste rápido, te daremos castigo – exclamo Sealand de pronto y empezó a sacar chiles de su mochilita con la intención de obligarme a tragarlos.

- ¡Idiota, le toca a Ladonia, tú te callas!

Sé que muchos creerán que es mejor no meterse con Sealand, quien a diferencia de su hermano adoptivo Ladonia, es un niño problema. Mas acertado seria compararle con un pequeño demonio, muy similar a "Problem Child" la película, donde un mocoso diminuto y pelirrojo hacia de las suyas a todo el mundo; de hecho Sealand también es pelirrojo, vaya coincidencia.

- Vale, vale, ya paren los dos - nos calmo el pacifista Ladonia, mientras ponía un mano en el brazo de su exaltado hermano - Anda ya, sigamos - insistió, pero yo y Sealand nos miramos retadoramente unos segundos mas, antes de seguir con el juego. Los otros chicos suspiraron aliviados.

Lo cierto es que sé hasta dónde puedo llevarme con el pelirrojo y hasta donde hay que parar. De cualquier modo él no se atrevería a tocarme ni un pelo, le teme demasiado a Luciano como para eso.

- ¿Y que eliges Seborga?

- Verdad - conteste muy decidido.

El famoso "iuu" no se hizo esperar, luego Vikesland (la micro-nación canadiense) susurro alguna cosa al oído de Ladonia y este se puso nervioso, aun así realizo la pregunta.

- Mmm, haber... ¿cuál chica te gusta? – pff, no me extraña nada que la haya sugerido una niña, ¿qué clase cursilería es esa?

- Ninguna – conteste muy cortante, que si me gusta o no una chica es cosa mía, luego ni cómo evitar las burlas.

- No, no, no – protesto Reino Gay y Lésbico, que es otra de las micro-naciones del grupo – Te tiene que gustar una, ¿o a lo mejor es que porque te gustan los chicos? – y aunque bien podría pasar por mofa, yo sabia (para horror mío) que el chiquillo lo preguntaba muy en serio, porque me guiño un ojo con coquetería.

Al instante todos empezaron a hacerme burla, casi me extraño que el gerente no nos echara de la heladería, la grita se oía por todos lados.

- Marco y Billy, sentados bajo un árbol, besándose – canturreo el corrillo y Billy, el reino Gay, se sonrojo como tomate. Yo los amenace con rosearles mi refresco si no se callaban.

- Nah, que a Wy su hermanito le esta bajando el novio – Se burló Molossia a carcajadas.

Todos se rieron igual por la broma, menos la pobre Wy cuyos ojos se humedecieron de la humillación y salió corriendo de la cafetería; fue solo entonces que se callaron los chicos.

Pensé seriamente en salir y ver que le pasaba, porque es mi amiga, saben. Pero su hermano mayor, Hutt River, se me adelanto. Reino Gay (que también es hermano de Wy) se largó tras ambos, aun seguía abochornado. Durante unos minutos el silencio se apodero de nuestra mesa, todos parecían hechizados...claro que esto no podía durar demasiado y más pronto que enseguida los demás se sumergieron de vuelta en el juego de la botella como si nada hubiese pasado, yo seguí preocupado.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde, por fin dimos por finalizada la partida de botella y salimos en grupo a pasear por ahí; Wy no regreso y sus hermanos tampoco. Recorrimos alborozados dos cuadras hasta sentarnos en un parque. Los mas pequeños del grupo corrieron rápido hacia los columpios y demás juegos. Ya llevábamos allí una hora, cuando de la nada vimos acercarse a Francia.

- Por fin te encuentro Seborga- exclamo agitado - ¿Has visto a tus hermanos por algún lado?

- Lo siento, no les eh visto - respondí desde mi banca. Era extraño que tampoco ellos estuvieran en la junta, muy extraño a decir verdad.

Francia me pidió que le llamara a su celular cuando los viera y me hizo apuntar su teléfono en mis contactos, luego se marcho por donde vino.

Saben, que Flavio no se hubiese presentado a la cumbre era raro, pero que Luciano faltase era demasiado, desde que tengo uso de memoria Luciano siempre se ha responsabilizado de las reuniones de tal calibre y es en apariencia muy responsable; excepto en carnaval, claro, allí se pone súper loco. En una ocasión no apareció durante días y Flavio me dijo que supuestamente estaba en un viaje de negocios, pero luego resulto que estaba tirado muy ebrio en una zanja.

Ese Flavio siempre intenta endulzarme la verdad con sus mentiras. Como la vez en que intento explicarme el origen de los bebes con semillas y cigüeñas, cuando en realidad yo ya lo sabía hacia mucho cortesía de Luciano. Sip, esos son mis hermanos, vaya que sí.

Volviendo al relato…

Francia me paso su número de celular para llamarlo en cuanto viera a mis hermanos, justo estaba añadiéndolo a mis contactos cuando el maldito Sealand me arrebato el móvil.

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? - espete molesto.

Peter termino de teclear en su celular y me lanzo mi aparato.

- Nunca se sabe cuan útil es el número de alguien, sobre todo si es un país tan grande, jeje.

- Espero que no te hayas birlado también el número de mis hermanos - le advertí - Luciano se enojaría muchísimo _ y tal cual esperaba, Peter se estremeció en el acto porque Luciano es una de sus criptonitas.

Luego de este incidente, nos dirigimos a un restaurante local y pedimos un menú para compartir, ahí estuvimos un buen rato. Pero Wy tampoco volvió en todo ese tiempo, me preocupaba que las bromas le hubiesen afectado mucho. Últimamente esta muy sensible, yo me figuro que será cosas de niñas.

Llegada la noche, los celulares comenzaron a timbrar y uno a uno fueron recogiendo a los chicos del corrillo. Primero llegaron por Sealand y Ladonia, ambos se marcharon escoltados por Suecia. Luego Canadá recogió a Vikesland y Molossia; fue bueno saber que de nuevo nos salvábamos de ver a Allen Jones. Vale, vale, no quiero ser grosero, pero ese tipo me asusta a veces, siempre eh creído que se droga. Incluso Flavio me advirtió de no acercármele sin Luciano cerca.

Mientras el grupito disminuía, discutimos la ausencia de Wy y decidí seriamente llamarle en cuanto arribara al hotel. Finalmente el último en ser recogido fue Chipre del norte cuyo padre excuso mucho trafico en el camino, aunque no le creímos ni jota, porque no es la primera vez que Turquía se olvida recoger a su hijo.

- Oiga señor - dije a Turquía - ¿no ha visto a mis hermanos por allí? - no había tenido ni una sola llamada de mis hermanos todavía y eso no es normal del todo.

Turquía dijo que no los había visto y se ofreció a darme un aventón hasta el hotel. Llevaba un auto rentado de agencia, y yo supongo que le parece mas practico así; mis hermanos en cambio, nunca desperdiciarían la oportunidad de lucir sus elegantes coches en Bruselas, aunque claro, Italia esta mas cerca de Bruselas que Turquía.

Una vez en el hotel me apreste a pedir mis llaves a la misma recepcionista que nos atiende hace años, porque si, nos hospedamos en el mismo hotel todo el tiempo; por favor, tampoco es tan raro.

- ¿Ya volvieron los señores Vargas? – le pregunte a la mujer. Ella me miro y checo su lista de registros más por protocolo que por necesidad.

- Lo siento aun no se registran señorito.

Aquello era demasiado extraño, pero de nuevo me tranquilice pensando que tal vez solo habían salido muy tarde de Italia y por eso es que ni tiempo les dio de pasar primero al hotel. Ahora sé que debí sospechar más, pero lo cierto es que no lo hice, en lugar de eso subí a mi habitación más preocupado por Wy que por otra cosa; la niña no cogió ni una sola de mis llamadas y al final me acosté a dormir, afuera lloviznaba.

…

Debo confesar que no fue hasta el día siguiente que me preocupe por la aparente falta de mis hermanos. Y es que ambos son tipos muy independientes, siendo yo el menor, nunca tuve ni la fuerza ni el carácter para imponerme a ninguno; si ellos querían hacer algo, lo hacían y jamás necesitaban de mi opinión. Además, como siempre tenían todo bajo control, no creí ni por asomo que estuvieran en problemas o que pudieran estarme ocupando. Supongo que eso no me hace el mejor hermano, lo se y lo lamento.

El día siguiente a aquel jueves, recuerdo habermela pasado indagando el paradero de mis hermanos. Una sensación extraña me recorría. Era la primera vez que pendía de mi todo un mundo de responsabilidades, nunca antes había pasado, lo admito. Flavio siempre se encargo de que no me molestase por casi nada, siempre estaba de arriba para abajo atendiendo esto y aquello; Luciano también. Así que, encontrarme tan súbitamente a cargo de todo y como responsable de tanto, no me gustaba y me estaba asustando.

Llame como loco ese día a todos lados, pero nadie sabia nada. Nadie los había visto, nadie hablo con ellos. Nunca como entonces maldije no interesarme en sus agendas personales ni el funcionamiento de sus deberes. ¿Como rayos saber donde iría semejante par, siendo tan pero tan independientes?

Pude sentir un momento que el mundo se me cerraba, me sentí tan indefenso, tan consciente de mi dependencia de ellos para vivir mi vida y de cuan poco me necesitaban ellos para vivir la suya. Unos segundos dure encogido de miedo ante mi descubrimiento…entonces la puerta sonó.

TOC-TOC

Casi fantasee pensando que eran ellos como siempre a mi rescate, pero no era ninguno de los dos, sino Bélgica.

- Tenemos receso en la reunión - se justifico la chica- ¿están acaso tu hermanos aquí?

Y solo escuchar eso me desinfle como globo. Ella debió notar mi turbación, porque cambio su semblante uno de mama gallina y paso a la habitación.

- Cuéntamelo todo – Exigió con los brazos en jarras y yo hice exactamente lo que me pedía.

Bélgica me escucho atenta y por su rostro pude ver que todo era más grave de lo que pensaba. Aun así se mantuvo en sus cabales y sacando su celular le marco a Francia. No pasaron ni veinte minutos cuando el galo ya se había apersonado en el cuarto. Estaba muy preocupado como para ocultarlo, me dijo que no solo mis hermanos estaban desaparecidos, también Lutz lo estaba.

Miles de ideas cruzaron mi cerebro, ninguna era buena...

_._

_**Continuara…**_

_._

* * *

_._

**Notas:**

***** El manierismo, _a la manera de Italia_, es la denominación histórica del periodo a finales del renacimiento para los países vecinos (en su mayoría) de Italia. En aquellos días los más económicamente pudientes, viajaban a Italia para aprender del arte, arquitectura, medicina, etc... que se estaba desarrollando en Italia, más específicamente en el norte de Italia. Pero no se crean que viajar a Italia era como ahora, por entonces era un viaje sumamente arriesgado y no había mucha garantía de ir y volver.

***** No es ningún secreto que los norteños y los sureños de Italia se pelean constantemente, pero eso suele aplicar a varias naciones. En Italia, sin embargo, tiene que ver también con su desarrollo histórico. Italia del Norte estuvo bajo el poder de los germanos, mientras Italia del sur pasó a manos de España. Además de esto, el clima no es igual y el desarrollo cultural tampoco. Por último, pero no menos polémico, es la ligera diferencia racial entre ambas regiones. Los norteños son un poco más altos y más pálidos. Los sureños son más bronceados y de ojos más obscuros. Si bien esto no cambia sus estatus de italianos, parece ser uno de los temas preferidos a la hora de las pullas entre ambas regiones; ambos grupos tienen apodos para los contarios y son bastante imaginativos, todo sea dicho.

***** Seborga no es una nación reconocida. Y lo sé, ya lo sabían ustedes. Pero igual les daré un par de datos más. Seborga es pequeñita, casi un pueblo. Imprime sus propias monedas que son más bien souvenirs. Históricamente fue omitida de la descripción de los territorios que conformaban Italia, por eso se pudieron dar el lujo de considerarse un país aparte; obviamente Italia no estaba de acuerdo y Seborga no insistió en su independencia, tampoco les convenía económicamente hablando. Por ultimo diré, que Seborga se ubica en el norte de Italia.

*** **El "Reino gay y lesbico de las islas del mar coral", es una micro-nación no reconocida de Australia, lo que técnicamente lo hace el hermanito menor de Wy y Hutt River.

***** Las versiones 2p son muchas, yo me base en algunas de ellas. De ahí que no sean psicópatas desalmados, sino solo la otra personalidad posible. Además, pienso que pese a ser 2p, ellos también son naciones y tienen la obligación de velar por su gente. Un mundo con naciones psicópatas no es equilibrado, se acabaría muy pronto.

_._

_**saly arlelt: **Muchas gracias por comentar y bienvenida a este humilde fic, temo que me tarde en actualizar por las razones al principio expuestas. Me disculpo. ¿Y dime, que te parecen las personalidades 2p?_

**_Tainita3561: _**_Sip, Lutz es genialoso. Sera genial cuando se encuentre con Ludwig, al menos eso espero. XD También tienes razón con lo de Gilen, es muy sobre protector y controlador; pero lo ama y mucho. n_n_


	8. Buscando a Lutz

Primero que nada una explicación, mas bien excusa, a mi tardanza. Ya tenia medio escrito este capitulo, pero lo releía y no me gustaba, luego lo modificaba y tampoco me gustaba. Finalmente quedo como verán.

.

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo muy obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

_._

_._

_Otras cosas pueden cambiarnos, pero siempre partimos y terminamos con familia _

(Anthony Brandt)

.

**Capítulo 8,**

**BUSCANDO A LUTZ**

(POV Austria)

.

_._

Ver a Gilen paseando como poseso de arriba abajo no es una sorpresa, el siempre ah sido un maniático durante las crisis. Lo que si me preocupaba era que dañara tan exquisita alfombra.

- Gilen siéntate ya, por amor de dios - le ordene desde mí asiento.

Y como era de esperarse, el tipo me ignoro y siguió haciendo hoyos en el suelo. Solo se detuvo al entrar el primo Sajonia a la habitación y de inmediato le abordo.

- ¿Noticias nuevas? - pregunto tan ansioso como un niño, Sajonia solo negó con la cabeza y fue a servirse un brandy de mi despensa.

- Nada todavía - exclamo tras beberse un trago - eh movilizado a todos mis contactos y nada aun. ¿Qué dices tú Austria? – me dijo.

Yo negué con la cabeza, aseverando que tampoco tenia nuevas noticias. Gilen nos miraba como si de un demente se tratara, tenia la pinta de arrancarse en cualquier momento el cabello y dudo que le hubiésemos podido detener en tal caso.

- Lo sabia, lo sabia - exclamo - nunca debí permitirlo en principio, todo esto es mi culpa, de mi negarme, ¡debí negarme! - exclama como si de un mantra se tratara. Casi pensé que daría saltos como liebre loca.

- ¿Cálmate de una maldita vez? - le grito Sajonia, que parecía igual de alterado y aun así guardaba la calma.

Yo sin embargo me limitaba a mirar desde mi asiento el espectáculo, poco o ningún animo tenia de intervenir, Gilen siempre será un histérico y Sajonia puede controlarlo el solito. Nada pintaba allí mi intervención.

Prusia anduvo y anduvo en círculos por un buen rato mas, Sajonia solo le miraba agobiado. Pensar que llevábamos casi dos días sin dormir nada y aun así Gilen tenía energía para armar escandalo; tal vez su cuerpo se recargaba con el movimiento, como esos nuevos relojes.

- Dios mío que eh echo - murmuraba desesperado.

Yo también estaba angustiado, lo confieso, me había pasado dos días llamando por teléfono a cuanto conocido tenia y nadie sabia el paradero de Lutz. A estas alturas toda la familia se había enterado y justo nos habíamos reunido en mi casa principal de Viena para discutir el asunto.

Prusia comenzó a morderse las uñas en pleno ataque de ansiedad y Sajonia suspiro de nuevo agobiado, tener que lidiar con la desaparición de Lutz mas la histeria de Prusia, era demasiado. Quizás fuese momento de intervenir.

- Voy a pedir que nos suban el la comida de una vez por todas - anuncie a los dos, pues no habíamos comido desde que amaneciera.

- ¡¿Como se te ocurre comer en un momento come este, podrían tenerlo secuestrado, podrían estar torturándolo, podrían estar asesinándolo o quien sabe dios que otras vejaciones?! - Y los ojos azules de Gilen parecían salir de sus órbitas mientras decía esto.

- Nada ganamos malpasándonos de este modo. ¡Uno debe tener fortaleza ante las crisis, Gilen!

Pero ni esta fuerte critica logro mella alguna en Gilen, el ya estaba muy histérico como para razonar.

- Austria, te acompaño - se apunto Sajonia ya muy cansado de lidiar con Prusia. Ambos salimos de la habitación.

.

- ¿Tu donde crees que este? - le pregunte finalmente a mi primo, mi cabeza tenía sus propias teorías.

- Yo...bueno, primero supuse que estaría con Italia, pero ellos también desaparecieron.

Fruncí el ceño de solo pensar eso, porque Luciano es pésima influencia para Lutz (o cualquier ser viviente), solo en eso estoy de acuerdo con Gilen y aun recuerdo cuando el italiano era niño bajo mi cuidado. Por aquellos días el pueblo de Sur era tan enfadoso a mi administración que termine cediéndole el mocoso a España.

Caro pague ese error, lo admito. Porque Luciano, aunque talentoso y sumamente inteligente, resulto ser mas maquiavélico de lo esperado y con los años ese pequeño error me paso factura.

- Mas le vale a ese maldito italiano no haberle hecho nada - exclame sin pensarlo, Sajonia me miro de reojo y callo.

Nos hicimos tontos un rato en la cocina sin animo alguno de volver para lidiar con Prusia. Pronto nos vimos absorbidos mandando mensajes a nuestros parientes que buscaban también a Lutz; bendita tecnología, al menos sirve para algo.

Pero aun nadie sabia sobre Lutz, aunque Suiza estaba rastreando sus tarjetas y cuentas bancarias; el tipo aseguro que nos llamaría en cuanto supiese algo.

Media hora mas tarde, por fin pensamos que era tiempo de subir y ver si Gilen no se había suicidado o algo por el estilo. Aun que lo dudo, se leyó bastantes veces "El Infierno" de Dante Alighieri cuando era mas joven.

.

La bien cuidada puerta se abrió sin hacer ni un quejido y ambos, Sajonia y yo, entramos con bandejas en las manos. Gilen estaba sentado sobre un sofá frente a la ventana, se sostenía el rostro con ambas manos y había pasado de la histeria a la desesperación. Quise acercarme y decirle que comiera, pero entonces escuche un quejido muy suave salir de su rostro y preferí voltearme fingiendo ignorancia. A muchos hombres les disgusta que les vean llorar y Gilen es uno de esos. Sajonia también debió notarlo porque me hizo señas para que saliéramos y le diéramos algo de intimidad; a veces es preferible la tristeza a la histeria, pues la segunda no te deja ni avanzar.

Horas después la llamada llego. Heinz, es decir Suiza, había encontrado una compra de boleto hacia Italia en el registro de Lutz y justo un día antes de perderle comunicación, dijo que también había un cargo por varios transportes en Italia, mas retiros normales en efectivo y un hospedaje en Manarola Italia. Según Suiza, había llamado al hotel para averiguar y el dependiente le dijo que en efecto un tal Lutz se había hospedado y que coincidía con la foto que le faxeara para identificación. El hombre también había dicho que se registro junto a otros dos hombres, un español y un "terrón". Por mi experiencia se que este ultimo es un apodo peyorativo muy usado en el norte de Italia para con los sureños, así que ahí estaban los desaparecidos, ¡en Manarola de vacaciones!

Ya empezaba a sentir alivio cuando la voz de Suiza me zarandeo por teléfono.

- Idiota, te digo que escuches toda la investigación, que trabajo me ha costado - se quejaba Heinz en la bocina.

- Me da igual tu estúpida investigación, lo importante es que le encontramos - le calle entusiasmado.

- ¡Idiota, no eh terminado!

- Y yo ya te dije que...

- ¿Qué otra cosa averiguaste? - interrumpió Sajonia y pude imaginarme a Suiza esbozando desde el otro lado del auricular una sonrisa de triunfo.

- El hombre me dijo que se hospedaron por una noche y nunca volvieron, sus cosas siguen allá, Lutz incluso llevaba a su perro y el animal tampoco aparece. La policía local esta investigando, pues hace unos días antes se perdió otra persona hospedada en ese hotel.

De pronto las palabras de Gilen resonaron en mi cabeza _"...¿y si lo torturan, y si lo tienen secuestrado?"_. ¡Caray, al final el histérico tenia razón!

- Nos vamos ya mismo a Manorola - declare sin pensar, lo que estuviera pasando lo íbamos a averiguar.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

* * *

.

**Notas:**

***** Sajonia es uno de los antiguos reinos mas famosos del estado germano, actualmente es un estado federal de Alemania.

***** Prusia 2p es un personaje creado por los fans así que bien podría tener los ojos de otro color. La versión que yo uso no tiene los ojos rojos yes con mucho mas religioso. De ahí también la referencia a "El infierno" de Dante Alighieri, que era una lectura muy común en la edad media y tiene unas ilustraciones bastante impresionantes sobre los castigos del infierno según el pecador.

***** "Terron" es un apodo muy usual en el norte de Italia para referirse a los italianos sureños; y si, es un apodo peyorativo.

_._

**_Tainita3561: _**_Sip, Lutz es genialoso. Sera genial cuando se encuentre con Ludwig, al menos eso espero. XD También tienes razón con lo de Gilen, es muy sobre protector y controlador; pero lo ama y mucho. n_n_


End file.
